Grey Waves
by ms. dani
Summary: Celestra is not only the adopted daughter of a professor, but also possesses a magic ability that comes around once in a generation. What happens when this home schooled student meets the Slytherin Prince and get's wrapped in a world full of seduction and danger? Will she recognize herself in the end? **Takes place after war. I made up this character for the story.
1. Prologue

**Note**** fr****om**** the** Author: This sotry takes place after the war ends, but everyone is still in their seventh year. I made up this character for the story, so please don't criticize to harshly. Rated M for later on material. This is my first story so bear with me. It will get better. I have several things planned. Please enjoy and feel free to comment!

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any of these characters nor except the made up ones I make i.e. Celestra and her family/background story.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Celestra, if you don't get your butt down here in the next five minutes...", I heard my mum screech up the stairway that led to my room.

"Okay! Just one more second", I murmured back. I sighed and titled my head at myself, looking into my to big-for-my-face green eyes, in my mirror. As usual it doesn't get much better than this. I bounded down the stairs and saw mum scurrying around our livingroom gathering her first years graded tests.

"In a hurry?" I sarcastically ask.

She sighed and look at me," Don't be smartass."

I chuckled and grabbed my sling bag off our purple couch. Mum let me pick it when I was 8.

"What are you going to be up to today?" she asked ask she rifled through her desk.

I shrugged and sat down at our tablem pulling my brown leather boots over my dark blue jeans," I don't know. Maybe just walk around. See if any of the professors need my help with anything."

"Mmmm, speaking of professors", she shrunk her stack of papers so they could fit in her robe, and she shoved a scone in her mouth. Mum was always hilarious in the morning. She was always in a frenzy.

"I told Hagrid you'd help him this morning. He has some new creature to give to his students for a project. Apparently they need fish to eat."

"Fine", I answered pulling my black peacoat over my green sweater I was wearing. I pulled my brown hair out of my coat and it settled into waves going past my shoulders.

"Do you need a uniform to walk around in?" she asked as she reached the door.

"No", I said pulling my sling bag over my shoulder so it rested on my hip," It's Friday. People aren't going to wonder anything."

The good thing about having a professor as a parent is that I have access to school uniforms, especially since she's the head of Gryffindor.

There was always this rumor going around school that a professor has an adopted student that lives in the walls. Well I don't live in the walls and I'm not a student either. I have private teachings on weekends and I go to professors when they have free period throughout the day. And I don't live in the walls. I don't know how that rumor got started. Probably just students trying to glorify the rumors, like I'm some creature that doesn't see the light and can't talk. Hah!

"Well I'm off", she said walked out the door," I'll be home late tonight. Detentions and all."

"Okay", I walked up to a portrait in our living room,"Love you."

I heard her shut the door as I opened the portrait in my living room, revealing a dark tunnel. Now, let me clarify, I don't live in the walls. But I do travel in them. It's the benefit of living in this castle your entire life. You know the tunnels inside and out. I clambered in it and stalked down the tunnel. Walking these tunnels for the past 7 years, you don't even need your wand anymore. I knew every gap, crack, and bump along this dark corridor.

I felt the air get colder as I walked lower in the castle. I always like to come out of the walls in the lower levels of the castle. Less people there to see me, especially at this hour. I was heading down to the Slytherin entrance since they are never there at this hour.

"Ahhh finally", I said reaching a dead end. I brought my hand up and pushed the fabric painting open and jumped out.

"Oof!" I heard as I body slammed into someone. We both fell to the ground and I bumped my head.

"Ow", I said as I rubbed my the back of my head," Sorry about that."

"You're sorry?" I heard a deep voice mock my apology.

I looked up and saw a boy with shockingly blonde hair rub his head. He looked up and- oh wow. Grey. Such a blueish grey that washes over you. _Wait. Focus Celestra._

"Yes", I retorted, getting up off the ground. He stood up to and he was clearly taller then me. He could easily rest his chin on top of my head. I looked at him really quickly while he was still brushing off his black robes. He _was_ wearing all black. He had very pale skin, but not an unhealthy pale, just fair skin. He looked up and scowled at me. He blanched for a moment, and I thought he was just as mesmerorized with me as I was with him, but then he regained his scowl.

"What the hell is your problem?" he snarled at me, and I was taken aback by his tone. What was his problem? I said sorry.

"Uhh, pardon me?" I asked with confusion.

"Well, it's not like it's normal for people to come jumping out of walls", he noted while taking a menacing step towards me. I stood my ground though," People don't just slam into me. Don't you know who I am?"

I scoffed. He couldn't be serious.

"No", I scoffed, smiling at his pompous attitude.

"Wha-? How do you not know who _I_ am?" he said surprisingly.

I shrugged," Because I don't care."

Seriously. Who did he think he was?

"_I_ am Draco Malfoy."

Oooh. My mum has told me stories about him. He's rude, ignorant, and has a major ego. She surprisingly talks about him like he's a good student though. She says he has lots of potential now that Voldemort is gone. But right now she couldn't be more wrong. He was rather an arse.

"Sorry", I shrugged," Doesn't ring a bell. So now that we have identified who you are; I shall be on my way."

I started to turn but he grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Oh, no", he jumped in front of me," Who are you? I have grown up here for the past seven years and I have _never_ seen you."

"I uh-..." I stammered. Shit. No one has ever asked me. Literally.

"I find it odd how you don't know who _you_ are", he smirked at me. What a piss head.

"I know who I am _Malfoy_", I sneered right back," My name is Celestra."

"Celestra what?" he retorted.

I was about to answer when I had a realization," Wait, why am I even telling you this? You are no one of importance to me at all. I do not need nor seek your approval. So now if it is okay with you, which I don't care if it is or not, I'm leaving."

I pushed past him and he backed away. I didn't bother to look back I just kept walking straight towards Hagrid's hut.

My mum could not be more wrong about Draco. He showed me nothing but hostility and anger. He is so self-entitled. As far as I am concerned, I never want to see his grey eyes again.


	2. Chapter I

**Note from the Author: **Hey there! Sorry I didn't write this part earlier. I was in a rush for work and I just posted this chapter real quickly. Sorry my chapters are so small. I plan on writing longer chapters. I have a lot in plan for this story so just bear with me. Anyways, review please; but don't be to harsh. Anyways, much love! ~ ms. dani

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters except the ones I make up.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"There ya be", Hagrid shouted out to be when he saw me bounding down the hill. I loved Hagrid. He was like my grandfather. He was so comforting and loving. He taught me everything I know and love about magical creatures.

"Hey Hagrid", I smiled and hugged," Sorry I'm late. I got delayed. So what is it you need?"

"I see yer mum talked to ya. I have a new project for my students", he said going to this basket he had in front of his house," They are called skivvets. I will show you later. They are hell to get back in the basket."

I smiled," It's okay. So what do you need for them? Water?"

"Nah. I need fish. That's what they eat. And I assume my students won't want to go fishing for live fish", he chuckled. He was probably right. Most students are lazy, and I mean that in the nicest way.

"Okay", I nodded," When does your class start?"

"In about 20 minutes", he informed me. Shit. I gotta haul arse.

"Okay. I'll be back soon", I said rushing off towards the lake. Why did Draco have to delay me?

I reached the lake in records time.

"Alright, let's do this", I said shrugging of my bag and walked up to the shore of the lake.

I planted my feet about a feet apart and put my hands in front of me. I open my hands and put my right hand up in the air and rotated my hands in the air until I saw a whirlpool emerge in the lake.

"And up we go", I whispered to myself as I lifted my opened hands up in the air. I raised up the water into a big orb that had several fish swimming around in it. There were probably at least 40. That seemed enough. I slowly backed up bringing the orb back to me, keeping my hands still faced upwards, trying not to break my concentration.

"And off we go", I said starting to slowly walk towards Hagrid's hut. It would take me longer to get there since I have to focus.

About 10 minutes later I finally get to Hagrid's hut, but I didn't even notice.

"Aww there ye are Miss Celestra", I heard Hagrid say behind me and it startled me. I sloshed the orb, but I regained focus again and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I uh-", I started to turn, but stopped. About 20 kids faces were staring back into mine. Shit. His class started. I must have lost track of time. Hagrid picked up where I left off to fill in the awkwardness.

"Uh class, this is Miss Marquee. She's visiting from uh-... Beauxbatons and she's helping me with my class", Hagrid said. I saw none of the students were paying attention to what he's saying. They were looking at the water I was suspending in air.

"Miss Marquee, would you mind setting down the fish and joining the group?"

"Uh- of course", I said as I slowly rotated my hand downwards.

"How is she doing that?" I heard someone whisper in the crowd.

"I wonder if she's an..."

I ignored them and rested the orb on the ground. As long as I kept my hand facing it and focused on it, it wouldn't break.

"Here Miss Marquee", Hagrid said, putting a plastic bin on the ground big enough for the orb," Put it in this."

I nodded and placed it in the bin and let the water go. It sloshed and all the fish swam around the bin.

I looked at Hagrid and he leaned in to me," Go join the group. Stay after class."

I nodded and walked to the back of the class. I saw multiple people look at me and parted so I could walk into the back.

"Okay class", Hagrid called their attention to the front again," Now..."  
I zoned out to what he was saying. How could this have happened? What's going to happen now? Everyone knows my name and this backstory that Hagrid just made. Mum will fix it and know what to do.

"Nice to see you again", I heard someone say next to me.

"What-?" I came back into reality and looked next to me.

"I said, nice to see you again Miss Marquee", Draco said, with his eyes looking at Hagrid," I didn't imagine I'd see you in this class."

"Nor did I", I sternly said, looking at Hagrid, but paying no attention.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me", he scoffed," You know what I'm talking about. The water..."

"Oh uh-", I stammered. Why not tell him the truth? "I don't know. I've always been able to do it."

" Well no one I know can do that", he observed," You must be special."

I know he didn't mean what I think he meant, but it still gave me butterflies.

"I guess I am."

I saw he looked at me from the corner of his eyes and then he paid attention to Hagrid again so I focused too.

"So class, now with all the explained, here is your new project", Hagrid announced and brought the basket full of the skivvets to the front of everyone.

"Everyone's is going to get a partner and you must keep these for the next 3 weeks", Hagrid explained," Everyone get's 3 fish, that Miss Marquee has generously gotten for us, to feed yer animal. What's yer fish is gone though, it is up to you to get more."

"Now, I'm going reach into this hat and pull out random names. Miss Marquee, I have added yours in here."

Wait, he's actually going to have me do a project in his class?

"Harry and Ron", I heard him say and I heard a boy yell "yes!".

He must mean the famous trio. I've said hi to them a couple times, but I was always in my disguises. I heard Hagrid drone on and on listing of people. Some people seemed bummed and others were pretty happy with their pairs. I wonder who I'm going to get...

"Draco and... Miss Marquee", I heard Hagrid say disapprovingly. I looked up and saw he was frowning towards my direction. Of-fucking-course he would be my partner.

"Well would you look at that", I thought I heard Draco say to himself.

I rolled my eyes and kept looking at Hagrid waiting for him to be finished calling out names.

A couple minutes later," Alright, I thinks thats all of yer. Now go to yer partners and one of yer come up and get one of these loving creatures."

He opened up the basket and grabbed one of the skivvets. It looked like a ferret, but it had features and legs like a cat.

"Now these are very loving, but don't make them angry. Also, they are going to choose a dominant person in the relationship; a favorite person so to speak."

"I wonder who that's going to be", Draco leaned in behind me and whispered in my ear.

I shrugged him off and took a couple steps forward.

"Alright. Now one of ya come up here."

I turned towards Draco," Alright. Go up there."

His face turned into a look of disgust and he leaned into me and quietly said," I'm not going up there. I don't wanna touch that thing."

Oh my God.

"Uh- why not?" I asked him confused.

He shrugged and I laughed.

"The mighty Draco Malfoy is afraid of a little rat?" I laughed loudly and a lot of people laughed around me. His cheeks turned red and he looks at me with disapproval.

"I'll go get it", I laughed and walked up to Hagrid.

"Here ye are dear", Hagrid picked one up and held it out to me," Cradle your arms. That's how they like to be carried."

Hagrid layed it in the crook of my arms and I smiled down at it. It nuzzled into my chest and breathed softly.

"Oh, it's so cute!" I smiled at Hagrid, but he had a look of worry on his face.

"Celestra, I'm sorry this happened. I'll make up an excuse to give to students so you won't have to be paired with Mr. Malfoy", Hagrid informed me.

"Hagrid, I can handle myself", I told him smiling," But thank you. I think this is a good thing."

He nodded and I headed back to Draco.

"Here's our little ball of joy. Here hold him for a second", I told Draco and I passed him to him.

"I don't want it", he yelled at me and held it at arms length. The animal wriggled to be held properly.

"Don't hurt him. Here, hold him like this", I grabbed it and layed it in Draco's arms. Draco had a look of pain on his face.

I conjured up a leash and a color and stapped it on his neck.

"There. You can let him go now", I told Draco who proceeded to drop it on the ground.

"Don't hurt him", I scowled at him.

"I don't give a fuck if he get's hurt. The big oaf shouldn't give us projects like this", Draco smirked at me.

I felt my face turn red," Don't you dare talk about Hagrid that way. He has more love and care in his whole body than you do in your pinky toe!"

I turned from him and walked up the hill. I forgot I was tugging the ferret along with me who was trying to keep up.

"Celestra wait!" I heard Draco say behind me. I didn't realize his legs were a lot longer than mine and he had no problem keeping up with me. He was in front of me in seconds.

"Look", Draco said, kind of exasperated," I'm sorry."

I looked at him kind of shocked. I didn't expect an apology...

"Continue..." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am sorry. I don't see why this offends you considering you're new here, but I am sorry", he explained," I'm changing. Sometimes I forget."

I softed at his explanation," It's okay."

I thought he started to smile, but then his mouth set in a firm line.

"Just don't do it again", I repeated," Sooo... Who's going to get Jingles first?"

"Who's Jingles?"

"Jingles", I said pointing at the rodent.

He looked at me like I had grown and extra eye in the middle of my forehead," Jingles? We are _not_ naming him Jingles Celestra..."

"Too late", I shrugged," Already done. So I'll take him for the first 3 days and then you and then me, etc."

"Sounds fine", he nodded," But for now we shall go our seperate ways. See ya."

He turned and walked away and I was left with Jingles.

"So what now?" I asked Jingles and the ground.

"Celestra?" I heard mum yell out when she came home.

"In here", I yelled from the kitchen. I turned to see her standing in the doorway frame of the kitchen," What's up?"

"I heard from Hagrid you had quite the busy day today", mum informed me.

I nodded and whistled for Jingles to come into the kitchen. Mum shrieked.

"What is that?"

"A skivvet. His name is Jingles", I smiled at it and picked it up," It's a project Hagrid assigned Draco and I."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Mum seemed surprised," He's your partner?"

"Mmhhmm", I nodded," He gets Jingles in three more days. Why are you surprised?"

"I'm just surprised you're so at ease whith how your day went", mum observed.

"Yeah..." I agreed," I thought I would be more freaked out, but it went easier than I thought."

Mum sat down at our kitchen table," Well, honey... There are matters we need to attend to now."

"What's that mum?" I asked worried. She's usually not this formal.

"Well Hagrid made up this story for you", Mum explained," And now students are going to wonder where you are and what house you are in etc."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well..." mum started, but there was a knock on the door. She got up and got the door. Professor Dumbledore walked in shockingly. What is he doing here?

"Ahhh Miss Celestra", Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Hi", I smiled back, but then turned to mum," What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No not at all", Dumbledore smiled and guided me to sit on the couch next to him. Mum sat on the chair across from us.

"Well then what's going on?" I asked again.

"Well, your mother and I discussed that maybe you would like too", Dumbledore motioned for her to continue his sentence.

"Honey, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to become and official student here."

_Oh boy._


	3. Chapter II

**Note from the Author:** Here is the new chapter! I'm hoping this one's a little longer. I'm having a lot of people read my story, but please review. I'm dying for feedback. This is the actual start of the story where I can get really in depth with all my characters now. I know some thing might not be accurate to the actual HP books, but whatever. I'm not perfect. So yeah, here is my new chapter. Read and review please! _xoxo - ms. dani_

**DISCLAIMER:** i own none of these characters except the ones I make up myself.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Be a- be a student?" I stammered.

Mum nodded," Yes dear. Dumbledore and I have discussed this and we decided we would let you decide."

I swallowed and looked at Dumbledore," I- I don't know... Will I still be safe?"

Dumbledore grabbed my hands," Of course my dear. Voldemort is no longer here. There is no reason why you couldn't come out now. They haven't looked for you in awhile and they won't look now."

"But what about an explanation as to why I am here in my seventh year?" I asked," Surely, that's going to catch people's attention, ya know?"

"Dear, Hagrid's story has already eased people's curiousity. Dumbledore contacted the headmistress of Beauxbatons and she said she would cover your story if anyone was to ask", mum informed me," The only decision that is left, is yours. Would you like to be a student?"

I sighed and looked at Dumbledore," If you don't mind me asking sir, what is your opinion?"

He smiled warmly at me and layed his hand upon my cheek," Do it and be happy that you took the risk, or don't do it and forever wish you did."

Okay. You can do this. Focus. This was your decision alone. Oh my God. I can't do this. This is such a mistake. Maybe I can cancel... No. I have to do this. You got this. I peered from behind the door and saw Dumbledore walk over to his podium. Oh my God. It's happening!

_Dumbledore's words made so much sense. I could do it and see what happens or not do it and wish I forever did._

_ "Okay", I nodded, looking at my lap," I want to become a student."_

_ "Ahhhh, splendid!" Dumbledore smiled warmly._

_ Mum looked worried," Are you sure my dear? You don't have to do this."_

_ I looked at mum and shook my head," No mum. Dumbledore is right. I could do it, and if it doesn't work out, I'll just come home. But if I don't... I'll forever wish I did. Somethnig amazing will happen. I'm sure of it."_

_ She smiled at me and got to her knees in front of me, reached out and grabbed my hands," Okay honey... We will make the preparations for tomorrow night."_

_ "Tomorrow night?" I choked out," That's so soon. What about what house I'll be in? I'm assuming I'll go into Slytherin since mum is head."_

_ Dumbledore shook hsi head at me," Oh no Miss Marquee. You will have to be sorted. What house you belong isn't defined with who's in it or who's the head.. It's who you are. Where the hat thinks you fit in well. But, take this precaution with you, your house __does not__ define who you are. YOU are in charge of who you will become."_

_ I sighed. His words are always so full of wisdom. I know he meant that if I get sorted into Slytherin, that doesn't mean that I will become evil or bad. And now that Voldemort is gone, most of the Slytherins are a lot friendlier. Hmmm. What house do I want to belong to?_

_ "Alright", mum smiled," So that settles it. Tomorrow night when dinner begins, Albus will make the announcement and you shall be sorted."_

"Attention students", I heard Dumbledore bellow out. Shit. Here we go. Breathe. In, out, in, out, in out.

"Before we enjoy this lovely meal the house elves have prepared for us, I have an announcement", Dumbledore started," We have a new student joining our great school from Beauxbatons, and since school started only 3 weeks ago, we have graciously let her join. Some of you have already met her. We will need to sort her into a house, so without further a due, please welcome Miss Celestra Marquee!"

Here we go... I walked into the Great Hall and everyone, and I do mean everyone, turned to look at me. I faltered, but kept my head held high. Just focus. You can do this...

I looked over at mum sitting at the head table, and she was smiling awkwardly at me. No doubt she knows what I'm feeling. I was walking between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were to my left and Gryffindor and Slytherin to my right.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the famous trio smile at me. Hermione waved a small wave to me and whispered something to Harry. I was so focused on what she could possibly be saying to him, that I didn't realize I reached Dumbledore and I tripped on the step.

"Oof!" I fell on my face. Great... I heard numorous people laugh and some pointed.

"Well that's just great", I sighed getting up. I brushed myself off and stodd up.

"It's okay my dear", Dumbledore reassured me and held out his hand," Come on."

I reached out and he guided me to the stool. I sat on it and looked out to the crowd of people. Everyone was looking at me. How do first years do this?!

I felt Dumbledore hover the heat above my head and then he set it down.

"A late entry", I heard a deep, raspy voice bellow out.

"Oh my-!" I shrieked. I didn't know it felt like this. I mean, I've never seen the sorting. Some people snickered at my reaction.

"Are we nervous?" the hat mocked me.

"A little", I smirked.

"I wonder what house you belong to. Maybe Griffindor?", the hat murmered. That is a good question... What house do I want to go to? I looked over at Slytherin. What a house with history. What if I get sorted into that house? I was looking over the Slytherin table when I saw a shock of blonde hair. And oh those eyes... Are looking right into mine. Draco must be sitting with his friends. I wonder if we will be friends if I get sorted into that house. I think I see him make a small smile at me. I smile back just in case.

"Hmmm. Something has caught your eye in Slytherin", the hat bellowed out. I felt my cheeks grow red, and I glanced at Draco again. He wasn't looking anymore, but I think he's smiling.

"Hufflepuff is deffinetly out for you. You have sa fire inside of you. You are a very powerful witch", the hat observed," Power runs through your veins... SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and Dumbledore smiled at me. Wow. Looks like I really am a Slytherin. I looked over at mum and she was clapping, a huge smile on her face. That's what a real mum is. Even though the house I belong to has bad history, she is still so supportive of me. I get up and jump down from the stool.

I turned to Dumbledore," What now?"

"Go and start your new life my dear", he smiled and I beamed. My new life? Yeah, I guess this is a new beginning for me. I turned to the Slytherin table and started to walk down it trying to find a seat.

"Over here!" I saw a boy with dark hair stood up and waved. He seems friendly enough. I walked over and saw that Draco sat across from him. Oh, so this must be his friend. His friend scotted over and made room for me to sit next to him.

"Hey I'm Blaise", he smiled at me and extended his hand," Blaise Zabini."

Blaise was very handsome. He was completely opposite of Draco. Blaise had very tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. His teeth shined when he smiled.

"Hi I'm Celestra", I smiled back and shook his hand," Celestra Marquee."

"That's quite the long name", Blaise told me, laughing.

I scoffed," That's not my whole name either."

"What is your whole name?"

I smirked," Celestra Elizabeth Soleanna Marquee."

"Yeah, you were right", Blaise laughed," That's quite the name. Anyways, these are the guys. That's Theodore Nott sitting next to Draco on his left."

I waved to a boy who was a little shorted than Draco with sandy blonde hair.

"Hey, just call me Theo or Nott", he said," It's nice to meet you. Congrats on joining our house."

"Thanks", I beamed.

"This is Pansy talking to Astoria", he pointed to a girl sitting next to him. She had blonde hair, but her back was turned.

"You, babe!" Blaise said grabbing her shoulder. She turned and looked at him," Meet Celestra."

"Hey", she said. I think she was just saying hi to be nice. She seemed on her guard. She had straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She had tan skin like Blaise, but not quite as dark as his," I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm in your year also. This is Astoria."

I waved to a black haired wavy girl. They went back to talking, like I didn't even exist.

"I think that's about it. Well the important people anways", Blaise told me, digging into his food.

"You guys are the important people?" I laughed. What is with these people and their egos?

"Uh yeah", Pansy answered for him," The only ones that matter. You are to now I guess."

I laughed kind of nervously," I am?"

This is the first time Draco spoke," If you're going to be friends with us, then ya."

"It's nice of you to offer your friends like a sacrifice and I appreciate the friendliness, but I can make my own friends."

Draco smirked," We are the best friends you could have. Just be cool about it."

Blaise nudged my side. I looked at him and he smiled and rolled his eyes. I laughed and dug into my food.

"So why did you come here after school started?" I heard Pansy ask.

"Uh-" I didn't expect people would ask," I just wanted to go to a new school."

"We all saw your magic at Hagrid's", Pansy rolled her eyes," We _are_ your new friends right? You can trust us."

"Okay", I turned to her and raised my voice," First of all, I just met you. I know nothing about you. Second of all, my magic had nothing to do with it. Third, lose the attitude. You aren't entitled to anything or any information about me. So I suggest you change your tone if you want to make new friends, because you are doing a poor job of it so far."

Pansy's face turned red and several people coughed and had wide eyes. I didn't mean to outburst like that, but I am so _sick_ of people with huge egos!

"Who do you-!" she started, but a pale hand landed on her shoulder. I looked up and saw Professor Snape. I have taken some lessons from him, but not many. I wasn't intimidated by him like most people, but he was just awkward.

"Ladies, do we already have an issue?" he asked, hovering over us.

Pansy and I looked at each other and then back at him. We both answered," No sir."

"Good", he remarked," I would hate to see our new student already in trouble not even 30 minutes belong into her new house. Now, Miss Marquee I need you to come with me. We have some matters to attend to."

"Right now?" I whined at him. I heard gasps from several people. You don't refuse any of Snape's requests, but I've grown up around him. I don't really care.

"Yessss", he sneered. Seems I didn't win this round. I sighed and got up, but I turned to my new "friends" before I left," So I guess I'll see you guys at the common room?"

"Yeah, deff", Blaise smiled at me. I waved to them and left.

"Why do we have to go? What's going on?" I asked Snape when I caught up to him. We were heading to the Slytherin house.

"Your mother and Albus want to speak with you and get you settled in before the students come back", Snape answered. Oh. That makes sense.

"Hey mum!" I ran up to her and hugged her. Her and Dumbledore were already waiting for us in the common room.

"Darling!" she smiled and embraced me," I have already missed you so much! Did you make any friends?"

"A couple", I smiled at her," So what are the issues we need to settle?"

"Well, we three have discussed Miss Celestra that it would be better for everyone involved that you had your own room", Dumbledore explained.

"Wow! Really? Are you sure? People will probably ask questions", I asked cautiously.

"You will just tell them how Albus thinks it's a good idea to transition you this way", Snape explained.

I nodded and looked around. The Slytherin common room was mostly dark. There was two black leather coouches that were right across from each other and then one love seat. There was already a fire going and there were several book cases.

"That hallway over there", Snape pointed to a hall that was to left of the room," Is the boys dormitories. The stairway leads to your room and the girls rooms."

I nodded and followed them upstairs. There were 6 doors on the right side of the hall and 7 on the left side.

"Your room is this first door on your left", Snape pointed," Open it."

I opened it and gasped. It was an exact replica of my room at mum and I's apartment.

"Oh wow!" I smiled," Everything is the same!"

My purple walls, all my white furniture, and my black canopy over my bed, which had black and white pattern damask all over the pillows and bed, and my white chandalier hanging from the ceiling.

"I thought it would help you feel more comfortable darling", mum leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned around and hugged here," Oh thank you mum!"

"Your room opens at your touch, but the password is 'roses' in case you want anyone else in your room", Snape explained.

I nodded and walked around my room.

"We have to go now honey. The students are just about done eating", mum smiled sadly. I think she misses me already.

"Okay mum", I ran over and hugged her.

"Your class schedule is on your desk", mum pointed and hugged me back," You have my class tomorrow too."

"Of course I do", I laughed and let go," I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good night Professor's", I said looking at Snape and Dumbledore.

"Good night my dear", Dumbledore smiled," I'm glad you are happy with your decision."

"Get some reast for tomorrow", Snape told me," And don't make any trouble on your first night."

With that Snape turned around dramatically and stalked down the staircase. Dumbledore and mum smiled and waved good bye.

I sighed and jumped on my bed. This is my new life.

I heard students walking back and forth long enough. I think it's time to go downstairs and maybe see my new friends. I walked out and made sure to shut the door behind me. I walked downstairs and saw my new friends all sitting on the couches and chairs.

Blaise, Pansy, and Astoria sat on one couch, Nott sat on the other and Draco had the chair facing all of them.

"Oh hey Celestra! We were wondering when we would see you!" Blaise shouted out and smiled. I waved and sat down next to Nott.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No go ahead", Nott smiled at me," Fire whiskey?"

I looked around and saw that they all had glasses.

"Uh yeah, sure."

Nott poured me a small amount and passed it to me.

"Hey", I heard Pansy say. I looked up and saw her looking at me," I just wanted to apologize. The guys talked to me after you left and I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted. It's none of my business why you are here. Sometimes I forget, we are starting new."

I nodded. Should I forgive her? She has had a hard past. All of them have.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again please. We'll start over", I said giving her a small smile. I'm still wary of her though. I looked over at Draco for the first time, but his eyes darted towards the fireplace as soon as I did. Was he looking at me?

"So, what's everyonesthing this year?" I asked," We are only like, 2 and half weeks into the year. A lot ahead of us."

"To pass classes", Nott scoffed.

"Damn straight", Blaise high fived Nott.

Pansy smiled," To come out on top."

"To not fall for every guy", Astoria smiled shyly.

"What's yours?" Draco asked me all of a sudden. I looked at him and he was eyeing me with question.

I met his stare," To succeed in everything I set out to do."

His eyes gleamed with my words and raised his glass.

"A toast. To our new addition."

"To love", Blaise raised his glass and held Pansy's hand.

"To being the best", she smiled and raised her glass.

"To succeeding", Nott grinned. He and Astoria raised their glasses. Draco met my eyes.

"To having the most fulfilled life", I toasted raising my glass to theirs.

"To power", Draco smiled wickedly and our glasses all clinked.


	4. Chapter III

**Note from the Author:**Hey there! Sorry this chapter isn't to long, but I didn't want to ramble. This chapter you see more a little of how Celestra uses her magic for fighting and it's towards one of her new friends. Uh oh! Once again, please review. I'm thinking of starting another story while doing this, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, much love _xoxo ms. dani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own no characters or the magical world of Hogwarts except the characters I create. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

I wasn't as drunk as everyone else, but it was deffinetly going to my head.

"Why aren't you drinking as much?" Pansy laughed at me.

I shrugged," I'm just not that big of a drinker. I'm a sipper."

"We'll fix that", Nott laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. Blaise was talking to Draco about something and Astoria was just staring at the fire. I looked over at Blaise and Draco and I saw that that they were looking at Nott and I.

"Well..." I removed Nott's arm from my shoulder," I'm going to head back to my room and go to-.."

Pansy whipped her head around," You have your own room?"

I nodded," Yeah."

"Field trip!" she squeled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs. I tripped up the stairs with Pansy tugging me in tow. I heard some of the group following us, but Pansy was determined.

"Okay", Pansy stopped abruptly and I slammed into her back," Which door?"

"First on the left", I said catching my breath," Woah!"

She pulled me to my door.

"Let me open it", I said opening my door.

"Ohmahgawd!" I heard Pansy squeal running into my room," It's so cute!"

"Thanks", I smiled," It's like my room at home."

"Why did they let you have your own room and decorate it like this?" Pansy ran to my closet.

I shrugged," Dumbledore said it would help me feel more comfortable with the change and what not."

She nodded, accepting my reasoning and started rifling through my clothes hanging in the closet.

"This is so CUTE!" she squealed again, grabbing one of my sweaters.

"Woah, Celestra", Blaise said as Draco and he walked in," Nice digs. Kind of girly, but nice."

Blaise went over to Pansy grabbing her shoulder," Hun, it's time for bed. You can destroy her room tomorrow."

Pansy smiled and grabbed onto his hand," We'll see you in at breakfast. Night Celestra!"

"Good night you guys", I smiled and they walked out, leaving Draco and I alone.

"Sooo", I said standing in front of him," Tomorrow is your Turn to take Jingles."

"I wish you would change his name", he scowled," Where is he anyways?"

"Over there", I said pointing to a small fluffy, pink bed on the other side of mine. I conjured it up before I went downstairs.

"What are you doing to the poor chap?" Draco looked at me like I was torturing the thing.

"What? He's comfy", I gushed.

"So nice room", he said looking around," Like Blaise said, kind of girly though."

"Well I'm a girl so that makes sense", I reminded him.

He sneered and turned to leave.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow", he waved," And uh, welcome to our house I guess."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, so uh, bye", he left and shut my door.

I laughed to myself. He was kind of cute, and those eyes. Ugh, those grey waves just keep washing over me and pulling me out to sea. But he has a past. A bad past. And I barely even know these people. Who's to say that they are what they seem?

"Good morning", I smiled to my new friends as I sat down at the tbale for breakfast. I was wearing my new uniform, but I kind of changed it a bit, since most girls do. I was wearing my green plaid skirt but I shortened it to it ended right above my knee, my white button down shirt, green tie, and a black cardigan with my houses crest stitched on it.

"Celestra", Pansy said looking at my feet," I love your shoes!"

I looked down. I was wearing my black boot wedges with a peep toe over my black tights.

"Oh thanks", I smiled at her," So what's everyone's day like?"

"Well we already have our school schedule", Blaise explained," What's yours?"

I read of my classes for today," Uh first class is Divination, then I have Advanced DADA, then two free periods, and then Advanced Transfiguration. But I'm going to see if I can do Advanced Potions cause you know, I don't need two free periods."

They looked at me like I was crazy.

Pansy started," Celestra, we all take at least one advanced class but two and then add a third one? Who are you? Draco?"

I looked over at him and he was reading The Daily Prophet.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked confused, grabbing an orange. What's the big deal about taking multiple advanced classes.

"Why are you taking advanced? You don't have to", Blaise asked.

"Because that's the level I'm at I guess", I told them," The regular classes are to... I don't know... Boring I guess."

"Well aren't you the genius", Nott laughed nudging my shoulder. I thought I saw Draco glance at us quickly, but when I looked at him, he was looking at his paper still. Probably just imagined it. Maybe it's because I want him to look at me. Wait. What am I saying? Remember when he was an ass to you?

We finished eating and stood up from the table," So do I have classes with anyone?"

"You Divination with Draco, Pansy, and I and Advanced DADA with Draco and I", Blaise told me.

"Advanced Transfiguration, you will be stuck with Nott and I", Pansy hooked her arm around mine.

"I hate Divination", Blaise scowled.

"I'm pretty sure everyone does mate", Draco laughed at him. Oh my... I think that is the first time I have ever heard him laugh. I looked over at him and he was smiling to Blaise. Oh that smile. It's heart wrenching. He looked at me and held his smiled for a moment before he looked down again. Damn. I screwed it up.

We all walked in to class and Pansy sat next to Blaise. Draco sat I'm guessing at his usual desk in the back of the room. I looked around. Should I sit next to him?

"Hey! You can sit here", I heard and looked over and saw a boy waving me over. At a closer look I saw that it was Harry Potter. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Thanks", I smiled.

"No problem", he moved his books to the side," I know how nervous you can be in a different surrounding."

I nodded and look over at my friends. Blaise and Pansy were in deep discussion about something. I looked to the front of my class waiting for my professor to come join us. I never really spent time with Professor Trelawny. She was always a little to crazy for me. I looked at Draco from the corner of my eye and he was openly, and I do mean openly, glaring at me. I turned to him and he didn't look away. Just met my eye and glared.

"What?" I mouthed. His face settled into a scowl and I saw he wasn't glaring at me, but at Harry.

I turned to Harry and whispered," Why is Draco glaring at us?"

Harry was about to turn, but I grabbed his arm," No don't look", I hissed.

Harry leaned into my ear and whispered," He and I don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things."

I peeked at Draco again and he was leaning on his arms, staring daggers at me too. What the fuck is his deal?

"Here I am class", Trelawny floated into class. Oh God here we go," Today we shall be reading our tea leaves."

God, I hate this class...

"Thank God that's over", I sneered to Harry, picking up my bag.

"It's your first class for this subject and you already hate it?" Harry laughed.

"Ugh", I stuck out my tongue," How can you not?"

Harry and I left the class and were walking down the hallway.

Harry shrugged and smiled at me," I just deal with it. 7 years and you have to learn to. What class do you have now?"

"Uhhh let me see", I said riffling through my bag, grabbing my schedule," Uh- Advanced DADA."

"Oh cool", Harry smiled," Me too. You'll get to meet my friend Ron."

"Oh please, like I don't know who that is", I smiled and shoved his shoulder," Everyone knows you guys."

Harry smiled," Yeah, should have thought of that. Guess I'm not used to it."

"Oi Potter!" we heard someone yell. I turned and saw Draco, Pansy, and Blaise walk up behind us.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry sneered.

Draco looked at me," Whatchu doin with him huh?"

"Uh- excuse me?" I retorted," He's my friend."

"Since when? You don't know him", Draco thrusted his hands at Harry.

"Like I know you?" I snorted," The first time we met you were an arse and _now_ you think you're the boss of who I can talk to?"

"Draco", Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder," Come down mate."

"NO", Draco shoved his hand off," You're a Slytherin. We don't mingle with the likes of them. The blood traiters."

"As I recall, this blood traitor saved our lives and freed you of your duties to the Dark Lord so I would be thanking him your ignorant arse", I yelled back. Draco took a step back and his expression darkened," Come on Harry."

I turned on my heel and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him with me.

"Thank you for standing up for me, but it wasn't needed. Those are your housemates. I don't want you getting into fights with them because of me", Harry explained as we walked into our DADA class.

"That had nothing to do with you", I told him, setting my bag down," That was me telling Draco he has no right to boss me around."

"Well take it easy on him", Harry reprehended me," He has had not a great life."

"Well neither have I Harry, but I'm not a bitch either", I retorted.

Harry raised his hands in defeat. I looked around the classroom. There were no desks today, but just a big room with a stage in the center. A dueling stage I thought. I saw Pansy, Blaise, and Draco come in and they stood across the room from me. I saw Pansy wave to Blaise and Draco and she walked over to me.

"Hey", she said. flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey", I nodded," You didn't have to come over here."

"You're my friend", she reminded me," I can't just leave you because Draco has territorial issues."

"I don't see why", I smirked," I'm not his territory."

"We are all each other's territory more or less in our house", she told me. I guess that makes sense.

"Alright class", our Professor walked in. I'm not sure who he was this year. Just some new guy that will probably leave at the end of the year just like they all do," Today we are dueling. I'm going to read a name, and you pick who your partner will be."

He started reading off names of people who I have no idea were. Most picked friends, some picked people they didn't like.

"Celestra Marquee?" I heard the teacher say.

"Draco Malfoy", I blurted out loudly before I even knew what I was saying. Shit. Why did I say his name?! He looked at me with surprise, but turned back to the teacher. I'm trying to make friends. Not kill them! Why did I say his name?

Students started to climb up on the stage and dueling each other. Some were just God awful for their age and some were decent. Harry and Ron were phenomenal. It was finally Draco's and I's turn.

"Bow."

We both walked to each other and bowed.

"I hope you know what you're doing", he snarled," Because I'm not going to go easy."

I turned and walked away.

"Positions. On my mark-.."

Draco shot out a green spark before the Professor finished. What the hell?

"Hey!" I yelled at him, dodging his spell and throwing one back. All I could see was fashes of light beind thrown at me. I don't know what he was throwing, but I didn't want to get hit.

"Slow down!" I yelled at him, but he kept throwing spells.

"Mr. Malfoy, cease your magic!" the professor yelled, but Draco didn't listen.

"Mate", I think I heard Blaise yell. Draco just kept slowly walking forward shooting out spells.

"That's enough!" I yelled at him.

"Augamenti!" I heard Draco yell and a jet of water came rushing towards me. Oh I don't fucking think so.

I shot my hand out and wrapped the water around my arm soaking my sleeve. Draco lowered his wand a bit to see how I was bending the water.

"How-?"

"You're in the shit house now pal!" I yelled. I gushed the water onto him throwing him into the wall. He shot backwards hitting the wall and I walked forward. I pulled the water back, enough for him to catch his breath, and released another wave of water on his face by thrusting my hands at him. And that's how it continued for another 3 minutes. Me pulling back the water and then rushing it to his head again.

"Celestra, that's enough!" the Professor came up to me and pulled my arms down," He can't breathe."

I let the water go and it splashed around the floor. I looked up and saw Draco spitting up water and gasping against the wall. He was slumped onto the floor.

I looked around and saw everyone looking at me and then to him. I walked towards him slowly and lowered myself to him at eye level.

"Don't fucking test me ever again", I whispered to him," Got it?"

He looked at me and nodded.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry to end it so abruptly, but I'll post again in a few more days. Promise. I think my next chapter Celestra get's a little crush on someone new :) But we will see. Please review!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Note from the Author:**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I didn't do the whole new love interest thing yet, because I first had to make things okay between her and her housemates. That's going to come next chapter. So yeah anyways, review review review please! Much love _xoxo- ms. dani_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own none of these marvelous characters except the ones I make.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"Celestra!" I heard Pansy yell at me as I stalked down the hallway," Wait!"

I slowed down just a little for her to catch up with me.

"Don't you think that was just a little dramatic?" Pansy asked, glancing at me. I turned to her," Are you kidding me? He told me who to hangout with and basically said he was the boss of me!"

"He doesn't mean it like that Celest..."

"Uh yeah he does", I yelled back. We were walking towards the dungeons.

"He just really overreacts when it comes to Potter", Pansy explained.

I snorted," That's an understatement."

"You have to understand, he was brought up that way. All of us were", she shrugged. Ugh, she's trying to make me feel guilty. And it's working...

"I don't care", I shook my head at her," You don't behave like that."

"Well does that make you a better person for what you did to him?"

I looked at her and sighed," Ugh, why did you say that?"

She laughed a little and hooked her arm through mine," Because you know I'm right."

I smirked at her and we walked through our houses entrance.

"What are you up to now?" she asked me, sitting on one of the couches.

"I think I'm going to take Hagrid's project for a walk", I told her, walking towards our staircase. I walked into my room and walked over to Jingles. He was sleeping, but woke up when I walked in.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked him. He jumped up and padded over to me.

"Hmmm", I said looking at him," I need a leash for you if we are going to go out for a walk."

I conjured up a leash and a collar for him. Just to get on Draco's nerves I made the leash pink and the color rhinestones.

"There", I smiled at him. He didn't seem pleased, but accepted it.

It was kind of chilly outside letting people know that winter was going to be happening soon.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Jingles, walking," You lead me."

I take it he understood me because we took off towards the lake. It was gorgeous outside. The sun was high and people were outside goofing off or jsut reading on the grass. You have no idea how freeing it feels to be able to simply walk outside and people not question who I am. I belong to a house now. I don't have to wear anymore disguises. No more lying. I am free to be whoever I want to be.

"Where are we going Jig's?" I asked my new pet. He was leading me through the forest along the lake. I couldn't really see anyone anymore. We were following just a barely visible trail.

"Where are we going?!"

I knew he couldn't answer me, but he was practically running now. I was trying to keep up with him. I looked ahead and saw a clearing ahead. I could see sunlight ahead. We ran into an open field.

"Oh wow..." I whispered.

It was a field surrounded by trees with an entrance to the lake. I could see the top of the school above the rim of the trees, but that was it. There were flowers everywhere and the sun shone down on us.

"Oh this is is beautiful", I said quietly. I leaned down and took Jingles leash off. He walked around, but he didn't seem to want to run away.

"Don't go anywhere. Stay where I can see you please", I told him, walking towards the lake. He didn't pay me any attention, just went about pouncing on bugs and various insects. I walked towards the lake and dipped my hands in the water. It was cold, but not freezing. I'm happy I got blessed with water. My mother was fire. That's how elementals work. It get's passed down from generation to generation in a family. My grandfather was water also.

"Hmmm", I moaned, trailing the water through my fingers. Water has healing properties. It's calming. Soothing, but also dangerous. Can destroy homes, kill even. There's this book in the library in the restricted section about controlling your elements. Mum won't let me read it though. She said that it helps you unleash your full potential and that can be both good and bad.

I heard a crack in the woods and turned around. I thought I saw a shadow move behind a tree and I walked slowly over.

"Jingles, come here boy", I yelled to Jingles. Maybe if I pretend to not notice the figure will emerge again. I saw Jingles pop his head up from the grass and came galloping over to me. I leaned down and petted him. I looked up and saw a dark shadow came out from a tree. Gotchya.

I turned swiftly with my arms out and sucked the water out of the flowers. Turning the water I had into ice I threw shots of the ice at the figure.

"Fuck!" I heard a male say. I did the movement so quickly he didn't even have time to blink.

"Who are you?" I yelled at him, still holding an ice shard in my hand. Dumbledore was wrong. It's not safe for me still.

"Celestra! It's just me!" I heard him yell. I got closer and saw the I had pinned Draco at his wrists and neck.

"Please get me out of this", he gasped at me.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"I came to apologize", he wheezed. Clearly I was suffocating him. I placed my hand onthe ice around his neck and melted it. I did the same for his hands.

"How do you do that?" he asked amazed, even though I almost killed him.

"Why do you guys keep asking me that?" I asked annoyed. Why do they? They already know how I can do it.

"Because it's just no one can do that!" Draco exclaimed," It still surprised all of us to see such drastic magic. I mean, look what you did.."

He gestured to the field. I looked around and saw I had killed a circle of flowers around me. A small circle though...

"You killed them", Draco observed," You're magic is dark."

"No it's not", I turned to him," Why are you saying that?"

He shrugged and looked at me," It may not be all dark, but there are dark things about it."

"Well there is a dark side to all magic", I told him," Don't you have an apology for me?"

I turned and walked towards the water. I sat on the shore of the lake. I heard him sigh and he came down and sat next to me.

"You're right", he put his hands in the sand," I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked him, quirking my eyebrow.

"For telling you who to hangout with", he said quietly," And yelling at you."

I stayed quiet for a minute and then looked at him. He was looking out at the lake and playing letting sand fall through is fingers.

"I accept your apology", I told him and he looked at me. His eyes were so bright. They weren't that bleak grey anymore. More of a blue right now. He smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"So where's Jingles?" he asked me looking around.

"Ummm I don't know", I replied," Jingles!"

I yelled his name and we saw his head pop out from a bush. I laughed as he jumped out and ran over to us.

"Blimey! What did you do to the poor thing?" Draco cried out. He picked him up and figured his rhinestone collar.

"I think it makes him look nice", I smiled and rubbed Jingles head. Draco shook his head and got up.

"C'mon let's get out of here", he brushed sand off of his pants," I'm starving."

I stood up and got Jingles leash out, which Draco rolled his eyes at. I guess he doesn't like pink either.

"You're killing me right now", Draco grimaced as we walked back to school," I can't wait for tomorrow so I can take him back."

***The night before Celestra's first day of school- Draco's POV***

"Ahh dad there you are", I spoke into the fireplace of my dorm," Do have any news about my request?"

"I do in fact", Lucius Malfoy said," She is an elemental alright. The Dark Lord tried to get her when she was a child, but she went missing. Odd how she just turns up out of nowhere."

"Did you ask the headmistress of Beauxbatons?" I asked him.

He nodded," I did. She said she went there, but a reliable source has told me she has never even been on that schools records."

"How odd", I noted," Where has she been this whole time?"

"I haven't the slightest, but you would do good to befriend her", Lucius told me," We could use her."

I nodded," I plan to."

* * *

**Review please! Let me know what you think? Any opinions on anything? Inputs?**


	6. Chapter V

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm in a rush right now, and I didn't want you guys to think I forgot. I had a panic attack last night because my account on here wasn't working! So anyways review review review please. I may not publish on this one as frequently because I'm also writing another story, but I promise I will keep up with this. So review and enjoy! _xoxo~ ms. dani_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own none of these characters except the ones I make up in my beautiful mind.

* * *

**Chapter V**

"It looks like you two have made ammends", Pansy smiled at Draco and I when we walked into the Great Hall. Eveyone was gathered for lunch.

I shrugged," Eh. It's the least I could do. He was basically begging me to be his friend again. Something about I'm like, the most powerful witch ever and that he doesn't want to feel my wrath again..."

Everyone laughed and Draco looked at me," Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

We sat around and goofed off for the rest of lunch. Pansy and Blaise were so adorable, looking lovingly into each others when they thought no one was looking. I want that. I thought Draco was handsome, but since our day so far, he hasn't really given me reason that that is happening.

"Earth to Celestra", Pansy said shaking my arm," What do you have now?"

"Oh, sorry. Uh- just another free period", I told them.

"Lucky. I have to go to Ancient Ruins", Blaise sulked.

"Does anyone else have a free period?" I asked, as we all got up and started to leave.

They all shook their heads. "Nope your on your own dear", Nott told me," At least you have him."

He pointed at Jingles.

"Yeah", I smirked," He's great company. Alright, let's go back outside. No point in staying in here."

I waved goodbye to them and smiled at Draco who turned and went to class.

"So what now?" I asked Jingles walking down the steps. He turned to me, but didn't want to seem like he wanted to roam around like last time.

"I probably can take you off your leash. You didn't run away", I told him, kneeling down and unhooking him. He started to pad off, but he still stayed close.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout and I turned around. I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron come walking up to me.

"Oh, hey gusy", I smiled at them," What brings you guys out here?"

"We all have free period so just enjoying the weather while we still can", Hermione smiled at me," I'm Hermione Granger by the way. I don't think we have officially met. And this is Ron Weasley."

"Hi to you both", I waved," Celestra Marquee."

"So we heard you gave Malfoy quite the swim in DADA", Ron smiled at me.

"Yeah, but we're good now. He apologized to me", I told them, walking along with Jingles.

"Wait, Malfoy apologized to you?" Harry asked, walking beside me.

I nodded," Yeah. We are friends."

"It's not a good idea to be friends with Malfoy, Celestra", Hermione pitched in.

"Why not?"

"He's not exactly the most safest person to be around", Ron explained.

"While neither am I", I reminded them.

"Yeah, but you're good on the inside", Harry told me.

"Well how do you know he isn't if you only get on his bad side?"

"Because he doesn't like me and I didn't do anything to him!" Harry said loudly.

"Well so did you", I looked at him," You hate him for the exact reasons as to why he hates you. I bet you two can't even remember why you started in the first place. And those are my friends. If Dumbledore thinks they're safe, then so do I."

They all stayed quiet for a moment before Ron spoke," Blimey. Guess we better not speak about them badly in front of you huh?"

I nodded, but looked around. Where's Jingles?

"Where's Jingles?"

"I don't know..."

"He was just here a moment ago..."

"Oi! There he is! He's running towards the quidditch practice!" Ron pointed to a running Jingles heading towards a quidditch team practice.

"Jingles!" I ran after him. I could hear Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Jingles! Come here boy!" I heard Hermione yell. I could see people laughing and pointing at us as we ran after him. I would be laughing too if it was someone else. I finally caught up to Jingles. One of the boys who was practicing picked him up.

"Hey Cormac", Harry smiled catching up to us,"How goes it?"

"Hey guys", Cormac laughed. He was quite handsome. Tall, brown hair, warm brown eyes...

"Celestra, this is Cormac", Harry introduced us," He's captain of the Ravenclaw team."

"Nice to meet you Cormac", I smiled, and blushed slightly.

"Pleasures all mine", he smiled," And I believe this wonderul thing is yours."

He passed me Jingles," Thank you! He hasn't run off like that before."

I leaned down and put his leash on him again.

"Last time I trust you, you mangy thing", I mumbled.

They all laughed and Harry said," So how's the practice?"

"It's going good thank you", Cormac told him.

"Isn't Harry not allowed to see your game? Won't he get an advantage?" I asked.

They shook their heads and Harry explained," We may not be against each other. And besides even if we were, I'm not a snoop."

"I'm going against Slytherin and Gryffindor goes against Hufflepuff. We may not be even playing against each other this year", Cormac further explained. He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Oh he's so handsome.

I nodded, saying I understood," Oh I got it. But uh, thank you for rescuing Jingles."

"Not a problem", he smiled at me," Maybe I'll see you later?"

I smiled shyly and nodded," Yeah, sure."

"See ya Cormac", Harry and Ron waved and we all walked away.

"Oh Celestra, I think Cormac likes you", Hermione smiled at me.

I blushed and shook my head," No he was just being nice."

"You think so?" Harry bumped shoulders," Look behind you."

I turned and Cormac was watching us walk away, watching me walk away. He smiled, jumped on his broom, and flew off into the sky taking my heart with him.

* * *

**So like I said, sorry it's so short. I promise to write longer chapters. I'm just in a rush right now since I have to get ready for work. So please, review review review! And stay in touch for the next chapter. Here's a sneak peek:**

"You are going with him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled back," Is there a reason why I can't?"

"Because I don't want you to!" he yelled back.


	7. Chapter VI

**Note from the Author:**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't published in a couple of days. It's just been a very hectic week with the holiday, paying bills, and working etc. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it :) Sorry it's kinda short again. But anyways review review review please! Much love _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer: I own nadda except the characters I make up in my beautiful and creative mind so calm yo tits**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"Welcome class", mum said to our class," Today we will be working from our books. I want you to turn to page 352 and answer the questions on the page. You will turn in your papers after class for me to grade."

I was impressed that mum barely even looked at me during her speech, keeping our secret just that, a secret.

"It's so unfair that she is making you do this. You haven't even been in this class yet", Pansy whispered to me. I was sitting next to her and Blaise and Draco sat ahead of us. I looked at the rest of the students and saw that Cormac was also in this class. I bit my lip and tried to catch a better glimpse at him. He was sitting next to I'm assuming one of his friends. He looked over at me and smiled when he saw me staring at him. I gave a small smile back and looked back at my book.

"_What_ is going on between you and Cormac?" Pansy smiled at me.

"Nothing..." I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I saw the way you two were looking at each other", Pansy said loud enough for Blaise and Draco to hear. Blaise leaned back a bit," Who's looking at each other?"

"_Cormac_ and Celestra", Pansy smiled at them.

"Pansy, nothing is going on", I hissed. Draco looked back at me," You and Cormac?"

He spit out the words with disgust.

"Nothing is going on", I replied.

"Maybe he'll ask you to Hogsmeade weekend coming up next weekend", Pansy nudged my shoulder and smiled.

"Whatever", I mumbled and blushed. Why couldn't they just drop it? Yeah, he's cute, but we aren't like, engaged.

"Do we have a problem here?" mum asked coming up to us. We all looked at us, and she had a very stern face on. One she usually saved for me when I was in trouble.

"No ma'am", Draco said sarcastically, twirling his wand in his hand.

"You would do yourself good to complete the assignment I gave you to work on Mr. Malfoy", mum told him. I don't think I have ever heard her _that_ serious before.

"I have already done them two days ago", Draco told her holding up the completed questions," I had a feeling you would assign this to us."

Mum kept her mouth in a thin line, but I could see how she was pleased with him in her eyes. She plucked his paper out of his hand and walked up to her desk, and sat down.

Pansy giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle with her.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow", mum said as people walked up to her desk setting their papers on it," Miss Marquee, if you wanted mind staying after class about your paper.."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Mum just wanted to see how my day was going.

"She better give you a good grade", Pansy mumbled.

"Don't let the old hag frighten you", Blaise smiled and left with Draco in tow. After everyone left I walked up to mum's desk and hugged her. She gave me a good squeeze back.

"How's your first day going?" mum asked.

I nodded," Good."

"I heard what happened between Mr. Malfoy and you. Celestra, I expect better than you", mum said disapprovingly.

"It was a misunderstanding. And honestly, if you heard what he was saying, you would be happy I did what I did", I explained," Besides, he apologized about what I was so mad at him for."

She seemed surprised. Probably about Draco saying sorry.

"Good, but Celestra, I don't want to see you talking to your friends during class", she told me.

I nodded," I know mum. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now off you go", she smiled sympathetically at me," Enjoy the rest of your day."

I smiled and hugged her and walked out the classroom. I shut the door of her classroom and started walking down the corridor.

"So what did McGonnagoll want?" someone said, walking up beside me.

"Cormac?" What's he doing here?

"Yeah, I waited for you", he smiled at me.

"Why?" I blanched.

"Because I saw you looking at me like you like me", he smiled all cocky.

"I don't know what you talking about", I laughed and looking down.

"Whatever. I don't wanna embarrass you", he laughed," I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"You wanna go with me?" I laughed at him. I was kind of shock. No one has ever show interest in me, even in my disguises.

"Why?" I asked.

He laughed awkwardly," Uh- I wasn't expecting that response. I don't know... I wanna get to know you I guess. I think you're cute, and I think getting to know you would prove to be fun."

I blushed and looked at him," Uh- yeah sure. I don't see why not... Yeah, I would like very much to go with you."

His smile was enough to make any girl fall in love and he jumped on his toes," Great! Uh, I'll see you around!"

"What are you so smiley about?" Pansy asked as I walked into the common room. Her, Blaise, and Draco were all sitting around the fire doing their homework.

"Oh, nothing. Just _I _have a date to Hogsmeade", I gushed walking past them.

"With Cormac?" Draco spit out.

"Uh- yeah", I deflated a little at his tone," He asked me after class. It was so sweet. Anyways, I'm going upstairs to change. I'll be down in a minute."

I floated up the stairs and walked into my room, throwing my book bag on my bed.

_Knock knock knock_

I opened the door and Draco burst into my room and slammed my door doing so.

"Draco! What the hell?" I yelled out as he stomped around my room.

"You can't go with Cormac", he blurted out.

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Because, because..." Draco stuttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Draco, what is wrong with you! Why can't I go with?" I asked. He didn't answer me, just kept pacing, and running his fingers through his hair. _If only he would do that to my hair..._

"Because I don't want you to Celestra!" he yelled out," I don't want you to!"

"Why?" I yelled back," I thought you said you weren't going to do this again! You promised!"

"It's not about that", he retorted," I promise."

"Then what's wrong?" I got in front of him and he was looking at me.

"I... I just don't want you to", Draco repeated.

"Stop saying that! If you don't give me a reason, I'm going to go with him", I informed him. Who was he to tell me what to do?

"Fine!" he spat out, and marched over to the door," Have a great time with fucking _Cormac_!"

He slammed the door shut, but I still yelled," I will!"

* * *

**So there it is! I wonder why Draco is so upset ;) so review please and I'll post again in another few days!**

**"Celestra look out!" I heard someone yell below me. Before I knew it my body was being thrown against the tower and hearing a crunch.**


	8. Chapter VII

**Note from the Author**: Hey guys! So here is the new chapter! Sorry it's kinda later. Hope you guys enjoy it though! So review review review please :) much love! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo gnithyna.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"So what's everybody up to today?" I asked, sitting down at the table with the rest of my friends. Draco avoided me and just kept reading the Daily Prophet he had in his hands.

"Well today is a late day due to the professors having meetings. We only have to attend the last to classes", Pansy explained, while eating her oatmeal.

"Oh, I only have Transfiguration", I realized, sitting down smiling.

"Yeah, shut up", Blaise laughed.

I sighed with satisfaction walking around the grounds, but then I saw Draco sitting on a bench a few yards with his back to me. I couldn't see his face, but I'd recognize that mop of white blonde hair anywhere. I continued to walk in the other direction towards the quidditch field. As I got closer I saw some people of different teams just practicing on their own downtime.

"Hey Celestra!"I heard Cormac yell, as he floated down to me. He was so handsome in his uniform.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" I asked, smiling.

"Good, good. Just practicing", Cormac gestured to the sky.

"I don't know how you go it. I've never flown and it terrifies me", I told him with a wave of my hand.

"Oh! Wanna try? Here ya go", Cormac conjured an extra broom with his wand," It's easy."

I grabbed the broomstick from him," I don't know Cormac. Shouldn't I be trained first?" "Nah, you'll learn on the job", Cormac smiled, mounting his own broom,"You just get on it like this. Go on."

The voice in my head kept saying _no don't do this_, but I didn't listen. I mounted the broom.

"It's kind of uncomfortable", I grimaced moving my bum from side to side.

"You'll get used to it", Cormac laughed," Alright, jump off."

I jumped off the ground and I stayed up," Oh wow!"

I laughed and smiled at him.

"Good now, come with me", and he shot off into the sky. I can't explain how I did it. It's like the broom just knew when I leaned forward. Cormac kept going higher and started to fly around.

"See if you can catch me!" he shouted at me and flew away.

"Hey!" I shouted at him and flew after him. Before long we were zooming in and around the towers; and I was trying to catch up to him. It was absolutely breath-taking up here. I sighed as I flew around a tower and came into view with a lake. Wait, where was Cormac?

"Cormac?" I asked flying around a tower.

"Celestra! Look out!" I heard below me and I looked up. Cormac was flying right into me.

"Oof!" I yelled out as my body was thrown from my broom and into the tower beside me on the roof. I heard a crunch when I landed and a pain shoot up through my side and into my left wrist; which I assumed was broken.

"Oh my Gods!" I yelled out which caused me to fall down the roof. I pushed my feet back, but it didn't work.

"Help!" I yelled as I feel from the roof and caught a ledge with my right hand.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I yelled, dangling. I looked down and saw Cormac's lifeless body lying on the ground below me. I saw people pointing at me and screaming for someone to get me. I could feel my fingers slipping. _Oh my God. This is it! I'm going to be reunited with my parents._

"AHHHHHH!"

My fingers slipped and I feel down. Down all the way to the ground.

"Help me!" I heard people yelling under me. Just as I was about to hit the ground something crashed into my side and was hurdling me to the side. I felt arms wrap around me as I crashed into someones chest as we smashed onto the ground. The impact caused the person's arms to fly open and I went flying to the side.

"Hang on! Someone get the nurse!" I heard people yelling then it all went black.

_"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"_

_ "Just a few cracked ribs and a broken wrist. Wait, there's blood on her jeans..."_

_ "You're all stitched up baby. Just please wake up soon. I love you."_

_"Please wake up Celestra... All I did was try to save you..."_

I could see light shining through my eyelids.

I opened them and was momentarily blinded by sunshine pouring down on my face.

"Ugh", I grimaced as I turned my head away.

"Oh goodness! You're up! I'll go alert your mother!" I saw Madame Pomphrey smile and hurry away to her office. She came back a few minutes later," I bet you are mighty thirsty."

I nodded and guzzled the water I had next to me. Mum rushed in as it was dripping down my chin.

"Oh darling! You're awake!" she cried out and hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

Mum smiled sympathetically," You crashed your broom into Cormac's and fell off of a tower!"

My eyes widened as I remembered bits and pieces of the event," Who caught me? I should have hit the ground..."

"Mister Malfoy, dear", mum's eyes warmed.

"Draco?" I choked out. He saved me? Why?

"Is Cormac okay?" I asked.

"Yes. He just had a sprained wrist", mum said with a wave of her hand.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, placing my hand, which was now in a cast, to my head.

"My arms broken?" I asked looking at it.

"Yes", mum nodded," You have a couple broken ribs to, but they are fixed. Also, you have a couple of stitches in your leg."

I looked down and flipped the blankets over off from my legs.

"Oh", I whimpered, tears brimming my eyes. My legs was completely ripped up the side and knitted together with black stitches.

"It's so ugly", I cried.

Mum got the guaze next to me and started to wrap it around my leg," This is so you can go to class and walk around without people looking at it. It has to be changed in the morning and at night. You also have to rub ointment on it."

I nodded, blinking away tears," What time is it?"

"Breakfast is about to start", mum smiled at me," You're allowed to go if you want."

"I'll go", I started to sit up.

"Here I brought you're uniform. You can't wear jeans for awhile since of your bandage. So I brought your skirt", she told me.

I nodded as she helped me dress.

I swallowed and took a deep breath before I walked in for breakfast. _You got this._ I sighed and walked into the great hall. I immediently saw my friends, but I couldn't walk with my crutches while looking at them. _Just walk forward. You can do this_.

"Oh my Gods!" I heard Pansy yell," There she is!"

I heard footsteps jump up and coming running to me.

"Hey guys", I panted," This crutches are kind of hard to walk in."

I looked up and saw Pansy and Blaise around me. I looked past them and saw Nott smiling at me. No sign of Draco...

I looked over to Ravenclaw and saw Cormac sitting and talking with his friends, smiling. I hobbled over to him. Oh, he asked for this...

"Celestra?" he looked up," You're okay!"  
"I'm okay?" I asked him, with my eyes widened," I'm okay? I'm not fucking okay in the least bit! My ribs and my arm is broken! My leg has stitches all the way up! You're such an asshole! I told you it was a bad idea!"

I started hitting him with my cast, which caused little but no pain, but it was worth it.

"Celestra!" I heard Draco say," Stop."

"I could have died!" I kept yelling, but Dracos arms snaked around my waist. He carried me out as I kept yelling at him.

"Celestra!" Draco yanked me to face him out in the hallway," Stop it. Look at me"

I looked up at him, and his grey wavse washed over me, calming me.

"I could have died", I sobbed out," And you saved me."

I threw my arms around him, dropping my crutches, and wrapping my arms around. I expected him to push me back, but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around me back and tightened his hold on me.

"Thank you", I said quietly into his chest.

* * *

**So there it is :) review please! **In the next chapter, Draco and Celestra start moving forward in their relationship :)


	9. Chapter VIII

**Note from the Author**: Sup guys. So this is like, a super duper short chapter. It's like 1am where I am and I just wanted to write something. So review review pretty please :) Much love _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer:** Do any of is own anything? Like, what does your mind tell you? I know J.K. Rowling owns most of this, but does she really? Like totally righteous man.

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

"I'm so happy you're okay", Pansy told me. We were sitting outside underneath a tree on a blanket. Blaise cast a heating charm around us since I had to wear a skirt.

"Me too", I told them," But I don't want to think about this anymore. What's done is done."

"You're right", Blaise smiled," Let's change the subject."

"So what did I miss the past two days?" I asked them, leaning back on my hands.

"Nothing much", Pansy shrugged," Just mostly people talking about what happened and Draco being a complete shit wreck."

"Why was he a shit wreck?" I laughed.

"He was worried about you obviously", Pansy rolled her eyes," Is it not clear that he clearly cares about you?"

"What are you talking about?" I squinted my eyes at her," He yells at me like, every other day..."

"Whatever", Pansy laughed it off," You'll eventually see... Speaking of the devil."

She pointed behind me, and I turned my head. Draco was walking towards us. He was so graceful. It seemed like he was just gliding towards us.

"Hey guys", he greet us and sat next to me, crossing his long legs indian style," What are we discussing?"

"Oh nothing, just wants been going on the past two days", Pansy told him getting up," Well, Blaise and I are off."

"We are?" Blaise looked up and Pansy kicked his leg," Oh, right. Yep we're off. Bye guys."

"Bye", Draco and I both said together, waving.

"Sooooo", Draco droned, moving so he was in front of me," How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", I smiled," Thanks to you."

Draco looked down, and displayed a small smile," It's fine. No need to thank me,"

"If I might ask, how did you do it anyways?" I asked him," I didn't see you at all. You were already outside when I came outside."

"I just accio'd my broom. It took a couple minutes though. I caught you just before you hit the ground", he said with a pained expression.

I smiled. He saved my life, and I would be eternally grateful for it. I sighed," Well, I should probably go apologize to Cormac."

"What? Why?" Draco asked with his eyebrows together.

"Well, I kinda blew up at him this morning. It's not his fault I fell off my broom", I suggested. Draco's face got red.

"_No!_ You're not going to apologize", he spit out," He wasn't looking where he was going. _He's_ an experienced flyer. He should have watched out for you, it being your first time!"

I tilted my head back and forth thinking about what Draco said. Was it Cormac's fault? No. If it was I would have come to this conclusion myself... But Draco made a good point.

"Draco, I don't think it's like that..." I pondered," I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Draco got closer to me and looked my deep in my eyes," Celest, I would never lie to you. I saw you. You were flying fine. _He_ was the one who wasn't paying attention. _He_ was the one who let you down. Why don't you see it?"

"Maybe you're right", I looked down," He should have been looking out for me. I mean, you would have."

"Of course I would have", Draco assured me, grabbing holld of my hand," I will _always_ look after you."

I thought I heard a double meaning in his sentence. His words were so seductive. It was Cormac's fault. Draco would never guide me down the wrong path... Would he?

"You aren't just saying these things are you?" I questioned him, slowly pulling my hand out of his.

He grabbed my hand even tighter," I will never lie to you Celestra. Ever."

***From Draco's POV right now***

"Well, well, well... Aren't you two getting chummy", Blaise snickered at me. Celestra had fallen asleep against my leg. We stayed up late talking about the upcoming quidditch match and what happens at Hogsmeade during the weekends since she's never been.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty cuddily", I informed him," I'm also comfy."

"I bet you are", Blaise agreed.

"My other leg's free", I told him, gesturing to my other thigh.

"I believe you", Blaise laughed.

I smiled and looked down at Celestra," Isn't she beautiful? I can't fucking believe Cormac. He almost took her away from me. Can you imagine what father would have done?"

"He would not be pleased", Blaise scoffed," Speaking of, how's your mission going?"

"I'd say right now, it's going pretty well", I smiled," But only time will tell."

* * *

**So there it is! Tell me what you think. But don't be rude or mean; cause that's just not needed. Thanks!**

**Beauty422: I'm glad you're liking it so far :)**

**ClaryRoss: Draco's going to use her yelling at Cormac to his advantage more for his "mission" that he is now working on. Cormac is going to come in later also as a more important character and Celestra being mad at him throughout the story is going to be crucial to his part.**


	10. Chapter IX

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Sorry I've been so MIA lately. I've just been so busy with the season and with work. I have neglected this. But here ya are! In this chapter, Draco and Celestra get a lot more romantic because Draco's "mission". So review and tell me what you think or what you think is going to happen :) much love! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit except Celestra.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"Hey guys", I said to the gang, sitting down at the breakfast table. I smiled at Draco, who winked at me. I was starting to get really close to him ever since the other night when I woke up with him, sleeping next to me on the couch.

"So what are we all up to today?" I asked, eating some toast.

"Quidditch match today", Blaise smiled nudging Draco in the side," Us against the Ravens."

"Oh you guys are going to do great!" I smiled.

"Will you be there?" Draco smiled. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw Pansy smile at me.

"Uh, yeah", I smiled," Of course."

"Good", Draco stood up.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"Practice even more", Draco told her," I'm the captain. Gotta win this for us."

"I see Draco's taken some liking to you", Pansy smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess", I blushed, looking down," Ever since the other night, he's been really friendly towards me."

"Woah! Wait. Back up!" Pansy yelled out," What the hell happened the other night?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes," Nothing Pansy. We just spent some time together. That's all."

"Yeah", Blaise smirked," And ended up falling asleep on the couch together."

"Shut up", I laughed.

"Oh my lord!" Pansy screeched," How could you not tell me this! What did you two talk about?"

"Just about life. His parents and what he likes to do mostly", I told them. It was a really nice night actually. After he warned me about Cormac, we went back to the house and sat in the common room late into the night talking about every subject there was. He was a lot different than I originally thought.

"He is so falling for you", Pansy smiled," It doesn't happen very often. I like how he's going slow."

"He's just... different. He's just so complicated and just so intense", I told them dreamily.

"Gag me", Blaise pretended to gag.

"Oh shut it", Pansy whacked him," Draco has finally found someone. I wonder if he will make his move tonight if he wins!"

"We'll have to see won't we?" I laughed and blushed. _Please let him win _I thought.

"Welcome to the match of Slytherin and Ravenclaw!" the announcer bellowed out and the houses went crazy.

I looked down from the Slytherin booth and saw Draco down on the field. He looked up and I waved to let him know Pansy and I were there for them. I thought I saw him smile and nudge Blaise to look up. Pansy blew a kiss to him and Blaise blew one back. I smiled at their cuteness and saw Draco looking at me, with I think, a smile.

"Draco's smiling at you", Pansy gushed. I rolled my eyes at her and then grimaced. Cormac and his team walked onto the field.

"What's with the change in mood?" Pansy asked looking down.

"Cormac", I grimaced. Draco saw me frowning and looked to see what I was frowning at.

"Don't you think you should forgive him? I mean, he _is_ pathetic", Pansy scoffed.

"_No!_ Draco gave me all the reasons I needed to hate him even more. He was right", I told her.

"Draco? What did he say?" Pansy asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"That Cormac should have been looking out for me it being my first time", I told her," And he was absolutely right. Draco wouldn't steer me wrong. He even told me he would never lie to me."

Pansy had a weird look on her face, but accepted my explanation. I don't see why she doesn't agree. Draco was completely right. He wouldn't tell me lies.

"The captains, Draco Malfoy and Cormac McLaggen meet at the pitch to shake hands", the announcer bellowed.

Draco and Cormac met at the pitchers mound and Cormac held out his hand. Draco didn't meet it though.

"Uh oh", Pansy mumbled. Draco looked up at me and I nodded my head once to tell him to shake Cormac's hand. I hope he got the message.

Apparently he did because he shook his hand once and then turned.

"And their off! Draco is on a keen lookout for the snitch. Oh! And Blaise Zabini scores!"

Pansy erupted into yelling," GO BLAISE! YOU GOT IT BABY!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Don't laugh. They appreciate it", Pansy smiled," Do it for Draco."

"What? No", I laughed nervously.

"Why not? I'm sure he'd love it", Pansy assured me.

"And Slytherin just scored again! 20-0!" the announcer shouted out," Blaise Zabini is on fire!"

"YEAH!" Pansy shouted. I'm pretty sure she's louder than the announcer. The Slytherin house was going nuts shouting for out time. Aww what the hell?

"Go Draco!" I shouted out. I saw him look over and laugh at Pansy and I as we giggled to each other. Something must have caught his eye because he took off in the sky.

"And Draco's off!" the announcer shouted.

"Go Drake! Go!" I shouted. I gasped as he reached the ground and pulled up just before he hit the ground. He sat up and placed his feet on the broom. I looked at what he was reaching for and I saw a flash of gold. He reached forwards and stepped to far.

"Oh no!" I gasped and Pansy grabbed my sleeve as we saw him tumble over his broom and hit the ground.

"Draco fell and the game has been paused. Nuse Pomphrey is running over to him", the announcer told.

"Please let him be okay", I whispered, holding Pansy's hand. He sat up and shot his hand in the air.

"Draco has got the gold snitch! Slytherin wins!" the announcer shouted.

"Oh my God!" Pansy and I jumped hugging each other then running down the Slytherin bench to reach the ground. Slytherin erupted and we all flowed down the staircase. Pansy and I were luckly already on the field running towards the team, with a house following behind us.

"Oh my God! You won!" Pansy shouted jumping into Blaise's arms. I ran through the Slytherin team to reach Draco was was being carried on his Nott's and Crabbe's shoulders.

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" the crowd shouted.

"Draco!" I tried to yell over the crowd. I was still a couple of people behind and couldn't reach him.

"Celestra!" I heard him shout and I smiled at him as he got off his teammates shoulders," Get out of the way you tosssers!"

He yelled to his teammates and they cleared a path for me. I saw him and ran towards him. This is what I have always wanted. Friends, the popularity, and the boy to tie it all together.

I ran into his arms and lifted me by my hips above me spinning me slowly. I laughed at his display of affection and people hooted at us.

He lowered me slowly and hugged my body closely to his," Tonight is just about you and I m' dear."

He whispered into my ear and I blushed looking at Pansy and Blaise who were smiling at us.

"What about you crowd my King", I laughed displaying to the crowd around us.

"A king is not a king without his queen", he winked and put something in my hands. It was the golden snitch he caught. He placed it in my hand and closed my fist around it.

His team lifted him up again on the shoulders and he pumped his fist in the air as they carried him off.

By the time Pansy, Blaise, and I walked into our common room, it was a complete different place than what it usually was. Lights of different colors were lighting up the room that was dark. It was very club scene.

"Oh my God", I laughed at the scene that laid before me. There was muddle party music playing through speakers placed in corners of the room.

"What's with the club scene?" I laughed, asking Blaise.

"First victory we've had in awhile", Blaise smiled," Slytherin's like to go hard."

"Let's go!" Pansy tugged me up to my room so we could change out of our outside clothes.

"What should we wear?" I asked her, going through my closet.

"Oh! I'm wearing this!" she squeled, grabbing a short black dress. It had one sleeve and ended just a little past her butt.

"Here ya go!" she passed me a flowy white dress that was just about the same length as hers. Mine was completely strapless. Tight at the bodice and flowed out so it spun out when I turned.

"You look perfect", she smiled at me," Let's party!"

We reached downstairs when I familiar song came pumping through the speakers. It was 'Where Them Girls At' by various artists.

Pansy hooted and led me by my hand towards the dance crowd.

"There ya are", Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her towards him," You look gorgeous."

They started dancing and I saw Draco walk towards me. He was wearing a black button down and jeans. He looked mouthwatering.

"There you are", Draco smiled at me. His looks were murderous," You look ravishing. Let me seduce you."

I smiled as he lef me to the center of the crowd where Pansy and Blaise were dancing. He turned around and pulled my body close to his and started grinding his hips into mine, and holding his arm around me. Oh his eyes. They were smouldering. The held mine and refused to let go.

"My mum would so disapprove right now", I laughed with Pansy as she grabbed my away from Draco and started to dance with me holding my hands.

"To Draco!" someone shouted and everybody held up their glasses of firewhiskey and shouted.

Draco laughed and grabbed my hips and pulled me to him raising his glass.

"Are you happy?" he smiled at me.

"Everytime I'm with you, everything gets better", I gushed.

His smile would put the cheshire cat to shame and we danced the night away.

* * *

So tell me what you think! I promise I'll post again in a few days. I won't be gone so long. Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter X

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! So this chapter is a little weird. The first part of it I tried writing it as the narrator to try it out, but I decided I didn't like it so I changed it back to first person. So please review! For all the readers that read this I hardly have any reviews :( Much love! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything. We all know this.

* * *

**Chapter X**

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Mmmm", Celestra groaned, turning over.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She squented her eyes open and sat up. She realized she was in bed and something was tapping on her window. She looked around and saw the almost 15 people were crammed into her room.

"What the hell?" she groaned, sitting up. She looked next to her. Draco was laying on his back, his arm was underneath her and Pansy and Blaise crammed themselves on the bed too. There were various other people she didn't even know strewn across the floor of her room.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Ugh, I'm coming", she mumbled, throwing her covers off of her and going to her window. She opened it and she grabbed a note from the owl who had woken her up.

"Bastard", she mumbled shutting her window. She felt awful. How much did she drink last night?

She opened up the note: _Celestra, Please come see me as soon as you can. We need to talk about some things. -Professor McGonagoll_

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, but she got dress.

_Should I wake up the party? _ she frowned jumping over people to get to her closet. _Nah, whatever._ She quickly through on some clothes before people could see her in her underwear and left.

"Hey mum", she smiled entering their home. Her mother was sitting in at their table grading some homework.

"Hello dear", she smiled, standing up and hugging her. Celestra hugged back," So what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking in to see how your classes and friends are doing", she smiled oddly and sat down.

"Fine", Celestra answered with curiousity," Why do you ask?"

"A mother can't ask her daughter how her life is going?" she laughed at me.

Celestra laughed and sat down across from her," You're right, sorry."

"So how are you and your friends getting along?" mum asked.

"We're good. Pansy and I are becoming really good friends actually", Celestra told her, smiling. She's never had a really close best friend before and Pansy was becoming just that.

"And what about Mr. Malfoy?" mum asked her again, but raising and eyebrow.

"What about he and I?" Celestra asked, leaning forwards.

"My dear, everyone saw his display of affection towards you yesterday", she informed her daughter.

"So?" Celestra raised her voice," Maybe he's starting to develop feelings towards me."

"I just don't know if that's ultimately the best decision honey", her mother told her with sympathy.

"Why?" Celestra challenged. She had no right to tell her not to see Draco...

"Well honey, he just doesn't have the most..." her mother tried to explain," Great past. I mean, he let Death Eaters into our school."

"You told me he was forced to", she retorted.

"I did and he was. He has also done a lot horrible things though", her mother tried to stand her side.

"That doesn't mean he's changed", Celestra stood up for him," You even told me how he's a bright young man who has changed considerably considering his past."

"I did and I mean that, but I just don't like him for you!" her mother yelled at her. Celestra was taken aback. Her mother never yelled at her.

"He is to much for you. He can be a very dark person if he needs to be and I don't want him putting anything in your head", her mother threw her arm forwards.

"So that's it? I can't think for myself? He's going to corrupt me because I can't possibly make my own decisions?" Celestra questioned.

"Celestra, that's not what I meant", her mother told her," I'm just trying to say I don't trust him and his family."

"You don't even know him!" Celestra stood up from her chair.

"I know enough!" her mother shouted back," Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my house to calm down enough to talk to you", Celestra told her, making her way towards the door," And then afterwards, I'm going to Dumbledore to get his opinion."

With that Celestra left and slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh, how dare she tell me who I can and cannot like!" Celestra yelled, walking into her room.

Apparently several people were still sleeping because her yelling woke several people.

"Everyone out!" she yelled, not taking care to stepping on people," Out now! This isn't a hotel. Out!"

Everyone shot her dirty looks and started gathering their things, filing out of her door. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise took their time waking up.

"Seriously, you guys too. Get out please!" she yelled at them, walking over to her bed, pushing Draco's body.

"Celest, what is your damage?" Pansy moaned, her hair sticking up everywhere.

"I need you all out, now!" she told them, she tried to push Draco's body again, but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about doing that again", he threatened her. He sat up, and smoothing his hair back," What is your issue? When did you get up?"

"An hour ago", she impatiently answered him.

"Why do _we_ need to go?" Blaise sneered.

"I don't know", Celestra sighed and went and sat down in her fluffly chair.

"What's wrong?" Draco got up from the bed and stretched. Pansy got up and went to Celestra's closet to change.

"My mother", she spat out, and glared her eyes.

"Did she owl you?" Draco asked, sitting back onto the bed.

"Owl? Oh yeah", I nodded. I can't very well tell them that my mum lives at school with me, let alone be head of Gryffindor...

"So what'd she say?" Pansy asked, holding up clothes to herself in my mirror.

"Sure Pans, help yourself to my clothes", I snorted at her," I don't mind at all."

She gave me a shit eating grin before turning back to my closet.

"Well?" Blaise asked again.

"She just said that she doesn't approve of some of the life decisions I have made lately", I spat out.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together," Like what?"

"It's nothing", I waved my hand," I gotta go though."

I stood up and made way to leave, but Draco stood up.

"Where are you off to now?" he asked, trying to stand in front of me.

"I just have to go and discuss some things", I told him trying to make way for the door again.

"What things?" he tried to laugh it off, but I could see the curiousity behind his eyes," And with who?"  
"Just things Draco", I gave a short laugh," I'll be back soon."

I left him with my explanation and exited the house.

"Minerva, I'm surprised at you", Dumbeldore told her.

"You have to understand my concern Albus", my mother tried to stand up for herself," Anybody _would_ have my concerns given the boys past."

"We are about looking towards the future, not the past", Dumbledore corrected her.

"That's what I was trying to say", I agreed, looking out the window.

"My dear, you don't know this boy as well as we do", my mother pleaded.

"Just because someone was wrong in the past, doesn't mean they can't change", I glared at her," You always taught me to accept people and look for their good side."

"She's right Minerva", Dumbledore agreed with me," What are you being so paranoid about?

"I just don't trust his family", mother admitted," I don't want them finding out who and what she is and they put two and two together."

"I can take care of myself", I told them.

"Although you make excellent points Minerva, Celestra is at the age of 17. She is considered a legal adult in the wizarding world. Free to choose whom she wants to associate herself with. And that doesn't mean you aren't her parent, but you have to let her become a woman Minerva. She can't be your baby forever", Albus explained.

I looked at mum, who's eyes brimmed with tears and I thought she was going to yell and fight, but she simply just smiled and blinked away her sadness.

"You're right Albus", she smiled sadly at me and I at her," She is growing up, but that still doesn't mean my heart is at ease with the people she has chosen as her friends, and maybe her romantic life."

"Minerva, we have no doubt as to why we should be worried about this. This is a simple thing. We should be happy and rejoice with this. Maybe her hanging out with them will be a good influence on them", Dumbledore smiled at us.

"He's right. Do you have anything to say honey? You've been awfully quiet this whole time", mum smiled at me, grabbing my hand.

"No", I smiled and shook my head," I'm just happy you finally see that you have nothing to be worried about."

**Draco's POV**

"How is your progress son?" Lucius Malfoy asked me through my fireplace.

"Fine. Progressing well. I think she is showing interest", I told him. I was really starting to fall for her, but there was no reason why I couldn't.

"Excellent", my fathers smiled at me," Please keep me posted."

"I will. By Christmas I plan on it being final", I smiled deviously at him.

* * *

So there it is! Review please!


	12. Chapter XI

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! Soooo sorry I've been gone for so long. The holidays, boyfriend, rent, and work have kept me so busy. Please forgive me xxx So anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. No shit.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"What's up your butt?" I asked Draco who was staring, no _glaring_, at the Gryffindor table.

"He's just stressed out about the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch match coming up", Blaise informed me while also glaring point blankly at the table.

"Oh my God you two", "I muttered and rolled my eyes," Just because you've lost before doesn't mean you aren't good."

"It's not about that", Pansy leaned in," Draco hates Gryffindors. And I'm not talking about a casual dislike, I'm talking loathing wants to see them burn in hell kinda thing."

"Oh, well that seems healthy", I looked at Draco," It'd be nice if you could do something else other than stare at them and actually talk to your friends and I today."

He blinked and his glare went away as he looked at me.

"Love, you don't you understand. This hate goes back to first year. Once this match is over with and we win, I promise I will lavish you in attention that you deserve", he winked and went back to eyeing down the Gryffindor table. I blushed as Pansy elbowed my side.

"Uh uh", I heard Draco say in our Tranfiguration class as I was about to sit with Pansy," You sit here."

I turned and he pointed to a sit next to him. I looked at Pansy and she just smiled and shrugged. I looked up towards mums desk and saw a worried look in her eyes, but she just smiled at me and turned back to her paperwork.

"You know, you could say please", I murmured as I sat down next to him.

"You should know to just sit with me without me telling you", he smiled wickedly at me.

"And why would I know that?" I challenged him. I wanted him to tell me what I wanted to hear.

He winked as mum began her lesson. I was starting to zone out during her lesson. I love mum and I love transifguration, but just sitting here for an hour and half can be so boring. I felt fingers starting spread through my fingers under the table and clasp my hand. I jumped at the sudden contact and looked at Draco. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that he just kind of took their relationship to a more public step. He was focused on moms lecture. I'm her kid and I'm not even paying attention.

"Miss Marquee, is there something else that has captured your attention more than my lesson?" I heard mum say and my attention was brought up to the front of the class where she stood.

"Uh no mu- ma'am", I almost slipped up," Sorry."

She nodded sternly and turned back to her board and I felt Draco give my hand a squeeze. I blushed and returned back to my notes. Thank God I'm right handed.

"Miss Marquee, would you mind staying a minute after class?" I heard mum yell out to me as I was packing away my books, Draco still attached to my hand.

"Uh, yeah", I nodded and pulled me hand out of Draco's.

"Actually, Miss McGonagall, I need her for some help with homework", I heard Draco tell mum. I looked up and eyed him.

"Well Mister Malfoy, you can have her help _after_ she is done talking to me", mum told him sternly. He looked at me a shrugged as if to say _I tried _and he left.

"Celestra, I have accepted the fact that Mister Malfoy and you are becoming more than just friends now, but you still need to pay attention in class", mum lectured me.

"Mum, I was! Just because I don't always have my eyes on the front of the class doesn't mean I can't hear you", I tried to explain. She has to understand that just because I didn't look at her for five minutes doesn't mean I don't know what the class is about. Truthfully, I don't understand how people have trouble in this class. It's rather easy. I could not pay attention the entire class and still get a great score.

"That may be Celestra, but you to me it looked like you were goofing off", mum continued to scold me.

"Fine mum", I gave up and threw my hands up," You're right."

"Good. Now go join your friends", she smiled at me. She thinks I actually gave in like that? I just said that so I could just go. She wasn't going to let this go until I admitted she was right.

"Love you", I said as I turned to leave. Sometimes you win some, sometimes you lose some.

"So what did the old dingbat want?" Draco sneered as I walked into the common room.

"Don't call her that", I told him, sitting down across from him. Apparently it was just the two of us," Where is everyone?"

"Don't know", Draco shrugged," Blaise and Pansy are probably getting it on and Nott is probably outside practicing."

"You know, you didn't have to phrase it like that", I curled my legs underneath me.

"So I was wondering..." Draco looked up at me and I held my breath. Was he going to ask me to be his...?

"What's your family like?" Draco asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Uh what?" I stammered. Shit. How was I going to explain this?

"Your family?" he asked again," Who are they? What are they like?"

"Well my family is... They are good. They're awesome", I told him rather to quickly.

"Really?" he smiled sitting up," What's their names?"

"Uh my mom is Soleanna and my father was Julian", I told him and that was the truth at least," I have a little brother too. His name was Luca."

"You all have quite the names", Draco laughed.

I shrugged," Mum liked weird names. More unique."

"So where are they now?" Draco asked.

"What's with the 20 questions?" I laughed awkwardly.

Draco shrugged," I don't know. I figured if I want to get to know you more, I have to know about your personal life too..."

Damn. He had a point... If she wanted to be with him at some point in the future, he would ask these things. He had a right to know, but she can't tell him the truth... That might cause a whole bunch of trouble for mum.

"Alright, you have a point", I rolled my eyes," They are at home."

"No shit Celest", he snorted," I meant, what do they do when they are at home? Do they have jobs? Did they go to school here? Is your brother like you? Where do they live?"

I looked at him with concern," Draco, that's a bit personal of questions, don't you think? You want to know where they live?"

He realized what I was implying and laughed," Uh- you know what I mean... Just what are they like? If I ever meet them, I want to be prepared."

_He wants to meet my parents_ I blushed at the thought," Uh- mum's like me. She is with fire. Really scary when you get her mad. And dad... Dad was- _is_ wonderful. So kind. Has the warmest hugs. And Luca is so much fun. So energetic and full of laughter."

I remember them. Vaguely. It's awful. To see Luca's smiling face at me. His bright eyes filled with wonder at the age of three already... Mum was so beautiful... Dad was so handsome... The flash of green took it all away. I could feel tears brimming my eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco", I got up before he could see my tears," I have to go... pee... I'll see you later."

I didn't even wait for him to say anything. I ran up into my room and shut my door to let my tears fall down freely.

***Draco's POV***

_She is so full of shit _ I thought as she ran up to her room. I got up and walked into my room, kneeling down in front of the fireplace.

"So what did she say?" father asked me.

"She told me what her "parents" are like", I told him quoting my fingers.

"Impossible", father scolded," Her parents have been deceased for 12 years..."

"I know what you told me", I told him," Do me a favor. Send me her background please."

"Already on it's way", father informed me," How do you plan on finding out more though?"

"Father, you underestimate me", I smirked," She's already in love with me."

"Good to hear, you know what to do at the quidditch match", father sneered.

"Don't worry. We'll be happily ever after."

* * *

**Kay' guys. You better review. My other stories readers are reviewing their hearts out. It's doesn't take much people.**


	13. Chapter XII

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys. Sorry I've been so MIA. I just haven't felt like writing lately, but people are interested in this so I kind of have too lol. My depression is just more this week than past weeks. So here it is. This is a rather short chapter, but I'll try to make them longer in the future. Enjoy and review! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

"Can I talk to you a second Celestra?" I heard someone say behind me in the hallways. After my conversation with Draco last night I have been avoiding him a great deal and I could tell he was getting pissed about it.

I turned and saw Cormac behind me," Cormac? What do you want?"

"You don't talk to me anymore! I can't even apologize for what happened because you don't talk to me", he laughed awkwardly," Don't you think you're kind of being immature?"

"I'm being immature?" I repeated. How dare he say that? _He _was the one who was irresponsible! He should have taken care of me. Draco even said so...

"_You_ should have trained me how to fly. What to do and you didn't. You were to busy showing off", I pushed his shoulder so he moved out of my way. I walked past him even though I was walking the way I came.

"Hey", he grabbed my wrist," You should have been smart enough to look around. What have those Slytherins been putting into your head?" he asked with disgust," The whole lot is convincing you this is my fault, aren't they?"

"Draco told me facts. He would never pin me against you purposely. What he told me was right", I tried to pull my wrist back, but he had a good grip on it," Now let go of me!"

"No! You need to listen to me!" Cormac pulled me towards him.

"You're hurting me", I grunted. I could feel my skin start to burn from he and I pulling back and forth. I turned around, but I felt myself get tugged back as Cormac's body, was pushed away from me. I turned around and saw Draco holding Cormac against the wall. Blaise and Pansy were behind him.

"Let her go", Draco growled throug his teeth. He released my hand and I held it going over to Pansy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girl?" Draco brought his arm to Cormac's throat and held it there.

"Trying to tell her what's right and what's wrong", Cormac gasped underneath Draco's arm.

"Draco, let him go", Blaise told him," No need to kill the chap."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him", Draco laughed sinisterly," At least not today."

"Draco, that's enough", I snapped and he let Cormac drop to the ground," That was not needed."

"Come on", Draco walked down the hall ignoring me. Fuck no. This isn't over.

"You don't need to protect me Draco", I walked stepped in front of him," I'm a grown girl. I've made it this far in life without you and I can continue too."

He stopped and glared for a moment before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and made us walk forward.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked him, looking ahead.

"No", he answered, with a straight face. I heard Blaise laugh and I couldn't help, but crack a smile.

"THIS is the match we have all been waiting for! The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match of the year!" the announcer boomed over the crowd.

Pansy and I went nuts. I was so happy this match was going to be over with. Draco has been the biggest arse towards everybody.

"Please let them win", I crossed my fingers.

"Below the captains, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, are about to shake hands. This competition goes back to first year. I don't think I need to stress enough that this is their last year, their last match..."

"Really? Is that really needed?" I spoke out loud to no one. Pansy laughed," Oh look! There they are!"

I looked down and smiled at Draco coming out with Blaise.

"So what are you two?" Pansy interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at her, coming back to reality.

"Draco and you. What are you two?" Pansy asked again looking at me.

I blanched," I don't know... I think we're dating?"

"You think?"

"Well he hasn't really asked me or anything, but he acts like we are a couple", I shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask him."

"What? No..." I laughed," That's way to awkward."

"If you say so... Oh look! Draco's father is here!" Pansy told me.

"What? He is? Where?" I looked to where she was pointing.

"There. Shocking white hair. Sitting with the other parents and teachers."

"Oh, I see him", I told her. He looked so serious. He peered at the ground every now and then and then he would look away.

"And they are up in the sky!" the announcer yelled out and snapped me back to the present.

"Draco is already high in the sky looking down", I heard and looked up to see Draco in the sky. He looked down at me and I thought I saw him smile.

"Go Draco!" I yelled out and he waved at me. I waved back and blew a kiss. I looked over to his dad and saw him eyeing me, but he looked away so fast that I thought I imagined it.

"Blaise Zabini just scored a point! And oh my gosh! Theodore Nott makes another score right after! Slytherin takes a commanding lead!"

Slytherin went nuts and I saw Harry looking down in disgust. I smiled and pity waved at him. He smiled and paid back attention to the game.

"And Draco is off and Harry takes after him. He's coming up fast. Draco is so fast he's a blur", the announcer yelled.

"Go Draco!" I yelled," Be careful!"

He was riding so low to the ground and Harry was right behind him. Draco reached out to far and fell forward causing Harry to trip up on his broom. They crashed to the ground and fell into crumples on the ground.

"Oh, Pansy", I gasped, grabbing her arm. Her and I jumped up and ran down the stairs to the field. When we reached the ground, they were still on the ground.

"Draco, get up!" I yelled out. He started to prop himself up, as Harry was already getting up and brushing himself off. Draco pumped his fist in the air and jumped up showing everyone the snitch he held in his hands.

"Oh my God, Pansy! We won!" I jumped up and ran out to him. I couldn't believe it! He turned and saw me running towards him.

"You did it!" I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"I did it all for you, m'dear", he smiled and put me down to be patted on the back by his teammates. Our house was already swarming the field.

"Draco, you have finally won the quidditch cup for you house. The first one in years!" Proffesor Hooch spoke into the microphone," What do you have to say?"

Draco took the microphone and smiled sheepishly," Well... It feels nice to finally win one of these for the season, especially my last year... And I couldn't have done it without my friends. Blaise, Pansy, Nott. And especially you..."

He turned to me and I blushed. He held my hand," You have made this year so great so far. You are my best good luck charm. And I know this is rather embarrassing to do this in front of everyone, but this has been killing me the past couple of days."

Everyone was smiling and looking at us as I held my breath. Where is he going with this?

"Will you... be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah", I said quietly and smiled. He dropped the microphone and caught me in his arms hugging me as our house cheered. I looked up and saw mum peering at us. I smiled and gave a small smile as she waved back. I could tell she was worried, but she has to trust me. She promised. I looked for Draco's father, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Draco let me go and leaned his head into mine," You're forever mine."

* * *

Review please.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Note from the Author:** Sup guys. Posted earlier than last time this time. So let me know what you think. Draco is kind of an asshole in this chapter. Please review! Much love! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

_*Draco's POV*_

"I am very pleased our plan is working so far", my father smiled at me after the game. Celestra went of to talk to Pansy back in the common room.

"Father, I don't want to mess up the plan, but I do actually have feelings for her", I held my breath for his reaction.

"That's excellent! She would make a great future Malfoy. Pure blood, and a powerful witch nonetheless. I'm sure McGonnagoll is rather uncomfortable at the moment", father snickered. I didn't really care about how the old cow felt. I knew she doubted me dating her daughter. I care about her. Maybe I, dare I say, love her and she isn't going to ruin it. I am overjoyed that father supports me caring for her.

"I don't really care how she feels about this", I scoffed," She could disappear for all I care, but I assume since I want to be with Celestra, I'm going to have to be nice to her."

"I must go son, but you are doing our family proud. We will see you in two months for Christmas. You know what to do", father nodded his head and then disappeared through the crowd.

"So what did your father want?" Blaise came up behind me and asked.

"Just talking to me about the plan with Celestra", I turned to him.

"What do you think she will do when she finds out about how you are dating her because your father ordered you to", Blaise grimaced.

"She may be mad, but I do care about her", we turned to walk back to the common room where a party was taking place.

"Do you looooveee her", Blaise sang goofly.

I pushed him and laughed," Maybe... I don't know. Only time will time. All I know is that this isn't even a plan anymore. I just care for her and now it's just about just making her part of my life; and my life is complicated. If she wants to be with me, she will have to accept every aspect of my life."

"Wow", Blaise sighed," That was deep. Next thing you know, you will be doing your nails with her."

"Shut up!" I pushed him," I'm trying to be serious. This could be the future Mrs. Malfoy."

I shut my mouth quickly. I can't believe I just said that...

"Mrs. Malfoy... Well, well, well, it's out", Blaise glittered his Cheshire grin at me.

"Whatever", I could feel my cheeks growing slightly heated.

"Are your cheeks pink? Has the ghost boy finally gained some color?" Blaise laughed as we walked up the stairs of the castle.

"This girl is doing fucked up things to me man", I laughed, running my hands through my hair," What's happening to me?"

"Your, my dear friend, are becoming mortal", Blaise smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

_* Back to Celestra's POV *_

"You look so hot! With a capitol H!" Pansy yelled at me as I twirled in front of the mirror. I was wearing a tight, strapless dark green dress. Pansy charmed my hair and hers by putting silver streaks in our hair. She curled my hair and hers too. She wore tight leather black pants and a white tube top.

"My mother would _so_ disapprove", I giggled. She really wouldn't. I know I'm going to have to talk to her tomorrow about Draco's announcement. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I was going to have to defend him... I _really_ am not looking forward to it.

"Don't think about our parents, don't think about tomorrow. We are going to party hardy and you have a boyfriend who hasn't been able to be claimed in four years. This is going to be epic on multiple levels and this is a night that will forever be remember", she smiled, grabbing my hand and leading my down the stairs. The common room was in even more ful swing than the last game we won. Pompeii by Bastille was pumping through the speakers and lights were flashing around the mob. I could tell when Draco walked in because everyone started to cheer.

"C'mon!" Pansy smiled at me, leading my to our "men". I giggled at the thought.

"To the Golden Couple!" Nott yelled out when Draco wrapped his arms around me.

Draco gave me a shit eating grin and leaned into me. He started to move his hips against mine and soon we started to move as one in the middle of the crowd.

"You are finally mine", Draco whispered darkly into my ear.

"You said that at the game", I laughed, looking at him.

"I bet you'll end up with me", he smiled at me smugly.

"You do?" I laughed, embarrassingly. I have never had a guy give me this much attention.

"I'm undressing you with my eyes", he smiled, with his eyes have closed.

"How much have you had to drink?" I laughed, leaning back.

"Just a little but of fire whiskey", he smiled and leaned into me. Is this going to be my first kiss? No, not like this... Not with him drunk.

"No Draco, I don't want my first kiss to be here, and with you like this", I smiled sympathetically, placing my hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly.

"What?" he squinted his eyes, and set his mouth in a grimace," You don't want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do, Draco", I told him," Just not like this. I have always wanted my first kiss to be special. And frankly, you are rather drunk and we are in the middle of a sweaty group of people."

He blinked a couple of times and looked around him," You're right. Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd, down the corridor to his dorm room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" he dragged me behind him.

"Here", he turned and opened his dorm door. Apparently he had a private room cause there was only one bed. He shut the door behind me and turned to me. He smiled at me and led me to his bed.

"Come on with me", Draco smiled, climbing on his bed and laying down with his arms behind his head.

"Draco, no", I shook my head. I can't believe him right now... This was supposed to be a romantic night with my very first boyfriend. He wasn't supposed to get drunk and act like, like... _This_!

"Why don't you want to kiss me!" He asked throwing his hands in the air," Every girl wants to kiss me!"

"Excuse me?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips. Did he seriously just say that? What the fuck?

"Every girl at this school wants to date me, and the one girl I have yearned for doesn't even want to touch me!" he laughed and looked at me sneering.

"Draco, you're drunk and frankly you're being an... an... and asshole!" I yelled at him. He sat up immediately and gave me a nasty look," What did you call me?"

"You're being an asshole! I'm leaving", I turned and went to open the door," Talk to me tomorrow when you're sober and being less of a dick."

"Fine. Get out! I don't even know why I asked you out anyways", he got up, walked over to me, opened the door, and pushed me out. I turned and he slammed the door shut.

"Are you fucking serious?" I cried out. What the fuck? He gets drunk and treats me like shit because I wouldn't make out with him. I felt tears brimming my eyes and I walked back into the common room that was still raging on. I made my way through the crowd.

"I saw you walking away with Draco. Did you guys enjoy your visit?" Blaise said as he and Pansy came dancing towards me.

I shook my head and pushed my way past them.

"Celestra, wait up!" Pansy tried to catch up with me.

"Not now, Pans", I turned to her and walked up the staircase. I walked into my room and locked it. I threw myself on my bed, but everything was shaking due to the music downstairs.

"Silencio!" I yelled out and the noise ceased. I turned to my pillow and cried the night away.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _I looked up, squinting my eyes at the sun light.

"Again?" I got up and opened the window to let in my mum's owl.

_Please come visit me asap._

I rolled my eyes and got dressed.

"You look comfy", mum laughed at me. I decided on a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"Thanks", I huffed," So what's up?"

"Uh, yesterday...?" mum smiled sympathetically at me.

"What about it?" I grimaced," Draco asking me out?"

"Uh, yeah..." she looked at me," I have to say, I'm not _exactly_ thrilled."

"_That's_ a surprise", I sneered. I was not in a good mood. I am still thoroughly pissed at Draco.

"I know, I know", she told me," I just... I don't trust him."

"That's a shock", I rolled my eyes," Would you just give him a chance... He's not a bad guy! And yeah, he can be an asshole, but he has a good heart."

I stood up and placed my hands on the table," And I think that it's kind of rude of you to assume that he's going to be a bad person or he is a bad person or whatever! It's a shitty thing and you know, I'm running out of reasons for him to like you too because at least _he's_ giving you a chance."

"You better watch your mouth young lady! You come in here with your cranky attitude, your new hair, and filthy language", mum stood up and followed me to the door," I will not tolerate that in here."

"You've heard what Dumbledore said. I am my own person", I turned and opened the door," And if you can't accept him, you can't have me. And OH MY GOD why am I even defending him. Fuck!"

I turned and slammed the door shut.

_* Narrators POV *_

Minerva laughed softly as her daughter slammed the door and hearing her curse down the hallway. It seems her daughter and Mr. Malfoy already had their first issue and she is taking it not so well. She turned and went back to her graded papers. No one ever said love was easy.

* * *

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Note from the Author:** So this is a much longer chapter. 3,000 words you animals. This is a much more dramatic chapter. Draco makes a really big step in their relationship. PLEASE REVIEW! It's not that hard people! Much love! _xoxo ~ ms. dani_

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

"Why am I even defending him!" I shouted out to no one. I was sitting already in the dining hall. Breakfast didn't start for another hour, but I didn't want to go back to my house and have to face Draco. If he was even up. I wonder if he's even going to remember last night... I fucking hope so.

"I can't believe he treated me that way", I mumbled and rest my head on my arms, sulking.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of genius, you know", I looked up and Harry sat across from me.

I stuck out my tongue and smiled," I can feel myself getting smarter by the second."

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned.

"Draco", I mumbled, looking away.

"What did he do this time?" Harry laughed sympathetically.

I bolted upright," He was such an asshole! We were celebrating last night and he get's completely smashed. And I mean _completely_. And then he tries to kiss me. And I've never been kissed before. So I tell ya know, I don't want my first kiss to be with him wasted and in the middle of all of these sweaty people. So he drags me to his room, pretty much tells me he can get any girl he wants and kicks me out of his room. Like, what the fuck?"

I was panting heavily with anger and all Harry did was laugh," Why are you laughing?"

"Did you really expect anything less?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's _Draco Malfoy. _It's not like he's known for being a nice person", Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that. He has been nice to me. He's been very sweet to me", I defended him. Fucking _again_," He's not like to me like he is to you, Harry. He was also wasted."

"Why are you defending his actions?" he asked with exasperation.

"Because just because I'm angry and what he did was shitty, don't get me wrong, doesn't mean he's a bad person", I admitted. Fuck. I was right. But I'm still furious. Don't think I'm not.

"So what are _you_ hoping to get out of this relationship?" Harry raised his eyebrow at me.

"I- I'm not sure", I looked down, then back up at him," But I'm going to find out."

Harry smiled warmly, placed his hand on mine and got up to go to his own table.

I sighed and got up. I don't want to be here for breakfast. I want to go home.

I gave a small smile leaning back into my soft blue armchair, mesmerized by the fire dancing in front of me. I was back home. And not mum's and I home. My _real_ home. My parent's home. It was beautiful. I would have grown up here. Spent my summers here. Introduce my boyfriend who then would become my fiancee to my parents. Had our children crawl across this rug. Unwrap Christmas presents here. Inherit this house. Grow old here.

I felt tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. I love my mum. I know she would die for me. She has done everything for me... But sometimes, I wish my real mum was here. Help me control my magic better. Give me advice. Watch me grow up... My brother would have been so handsome... He was so funny. So cute.

"He was only three", I whispered and cried harder. How could a person kill a three year old? He was so funny. So beautiful. I remember he used to tell me the most ridiculous knock, knock jokes. Just jokes he'd make up and then run off laughing hysterically. He would call me sissie and I took what time I had with him for granted. He used to irritate me so much and I used to yell at him to leave me alone. He used to cry to spend time with me, but I would just ignore him.

I cried harder," Alright calm down. We have done this before. You can't bring them back. Relax."

I took shallow breaths. I probably missed first period already. By the sunlight outside, it looked like it was noon already. I just get so lost in my parents home. It's just so beautiful...

"Alright, let's get today over with", I sighed getting up. I walked out of the Room of Requirement and turned down the hallway. I walked down to the Great Hall and everybody was seated in there for lunch. I gulped and walked in.

"Celestra!" I heard Pansy yell and Draco's head turned to look at me. I walked over, my head held high and sat down across from him. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a wreck. He was wearing his same clothes from last night.

"You look like shit", I mumbled, putting some food on my plate.

"That's all you can say?" he grimaced, looking at me through slits in his eyes.

I laughed. Is he being serious?

"Really?" I laughed," You're acting pissed off at me?"

"You have been missing since this morning! You're supposed to be my girlfriend", Draco gritted at me.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that after last night?" I pounded my fists on the table.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Draco asked laughing," We had a party. I remember you stormed off because you were being rather rude and frankly, kind of bitchy."

I felt tears brimming my eyes," Well take it from someone who was actually sober last night, that's _not_ how it happened. You decided to kiss me while you were wasted and I said no. I want my first kiss to be romantic, but you ignored me."

He was quiet, the memories coming back to him slowly," I didn't do that. Did I?"

"You did _deeearrr_", I sneered and got up from the table," You know what else to, you told me how every girl in this school wants you and that I should be so lucky to be with someone like you."

Pansy gasped and Draco got halfway up," Celestra, I didn't..."

"No, it gets better!" I laughed, tears flowing freely now," After you told me how I'm basically so lucky to have you and that I'm nothing, you then kicked me out of your room and slammed the door in shut in my face. And you know what? You are totally right! You do deserve better. So consider yourself single Draco. I would hate to deny all the girls who want you."

"Celestra please", Draco muttered, his eyes looked like they were brimming with tears. No. I'm not going to let him off this easily," I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things."

"I can't do this Draco", I shook my head," Not right now."

I ran out of the room and back to my parents house. I ran away from the only boy I have ever loved...

*** Draco's POV ***

"Draco", Pansy gasped," How could you fucking do that to her!?"

"I- I don't know", I hit my head against the table until Blaise pulled my back by my shoulders. Pansy was already gone when I lifted my head.

"Your forehead is bruised", Blaise ate his toast.

"I don't fucking care", I grimaced.

"What about the plan?" Blaise asked," You've royally fucked over."

"I don't care about the plan Blaise! I fucking love her and she just dumped me!" I yelled at him, making several people look at us.

Blaise smiled," So you do love her..."

"Of course I fucking do!" I yelled hitting the table.

"Why?"

" What do you mean why?" I bitterly asked.

"Why do you love her? She's just another girl", Blaise waved his hand like he was shooing a fly.

"Hey!" I grabbed his collar, making him look at me," She isn't just a fucking girl. She's _the_ girl. She is beautiful, smart, and drop dead gorgeous. She is brace as hell and puts up with my ass for God knows what reason. Her magic is once in a generation. She is the most unique and the most beautiful person your ass will ever know."

Blaise smiled and pushed my hands off him," Go tell her that."

"What? Why?" I sulked," She just dumped me."

"No she didn't", Blaise rolled his eyes," You've never had a girlfriend. She didn't dump you. She's just angry at you. And she has a right to be."

"So what do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Tell her what you just told me", Blaise told me," But get her a gift to. A big gift. But a gift from the heart."

I nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"Going to go bed on my knees", I threw my napkin down and walked away.

*** Celestra's POV ***

"Pansy, where are you taking me?" I growled at her.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" I heard her sigh," I'm not going to kill you. It's a surprise."

"You got me a surprise?" I held my hands out. She has me blindfolded, the bitch.

"No. Draco did", I could hear her smile.

"I don't want anything to do with him", I pushed and tried to walk backwards.

"Celestra, here me out", Pansy pushed my forwards," He fucked up, okay? Even he admits it. But people fuck up Celestra. And you need to know that. He is going to fuck up a lot. He has never had a real girlfriend before. This is a new experience for him. And if you really liked him, you would hear him out."

"Hmmph", I grunted.

"You know I'm right. He cried you know. After you left", she said quietly.

"He did?" I turned to face her, even though I couldn't see her.

"Yeah", she pushed me back forwards," I know you're mad. You have a right to be. But don't break his heart."

I hung me head as she led me further down the hall. I know she was right. I had to listen to my own advice I told Harry this morning. He was drunk and he was somehow hurt in his drunken state because I wouldn't kiss him. In some weird, alternate universe I made sense of his reaction last night. And I don't want to leave him. I think I love him.

"We're here."

I heard her open a door and push me through it. She shut it behind me.

"Hello?" I asked with uncertainty. I stretched my arms out and I felt hands enclose mine.

"Hi", I heard Draco say.

I turned my head away.

"I know you're mad."

"No. Mad would be me yelling at you and then we make up and that's that. I'm furious. I can't believe-!"

"I know! Alright, I know. I fucked up", I heard his voice crack," I'm not here to fight about what happened. We both know what happened. And we both know I'm sorry. But I don't think you know how sorry..."

I felt his cool fingers untying my blindfold. I blinked at the light and then gasped.

We were in the Room of Requirement. He had designed the room to be a romantic dinner night. There was a fireplace, a dining room table and a balcony. Everything was marble white and turquoise. My favorite color.

"Oh, Draco", I gasped gazing at a waterfall fountain in the corner of them room," It's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it", he smiled. I looked at him. His hair was washed and cut. It was shaggy over his forehead. He wore a black button down with jeans. He looked mouthwatering. I looked at his face. He had a bruise on his forehead...

"You have a bruise", I pointed to his face.

"Yeah, I was pretty upset when you dumped me", he gave me a small smile.

I huffed," I didn't... I don't..."

"Shhh", he hushed me and grabbed my hands," Come with me."

He led me onto the balcony where the stars and the moon were in the sky. It was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful", I smiled, but frowned when I turned to him," Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I have something to tell you", he turned to me.

"Yeah?" I breathed out. He was so close. So intoxicating.

"You are the most interesting person I have ever met. I know nothing about you. All I know is you are gorgeous. You are so unique. I have never met anyone like you", Draco told me, holding my hands.

"Draco, I-..."

"I'm not done", he scolded," You are one of a kind. You, you, I can't even describe you. All I know is that everyday I just fall for you more and more. I fell for you the first day I saw you."

I smiled and finally let myself relax and be comfortable. I already knew I forgave him as soon as I entered this room. He has put so much effort into this.

"Celestra", he took a deep gulp of air," When you said you wanted to dump me, my whole heart shattered. I banged my head against the table until Blaise stopped me. Thus the bruise."

I laughed and kissed my index and middle finger and placed it on his forehead.

He smiled," I thought I lost my light and that's when I realized... I love you."

I gasped," What?"

"I said I love you", he smiled vulnerably," You don't have to say it. I just want you to know, I love you Celestra. More and more everyday. And if I can't have you in my life, my life isn't worth living."

I felt tears brim my eyes," Oh, Draco. I- I- I love you too!"

He smiled and hugged me lifting me in the air and then he set me back down.

"Celestra?" he asked, kneeling down on his knee.

"Draco, what are-?" I tried to pull him back up.

"Trust me", he laughed. He reached in his pocket and provided a small box. He opened it and oh my God.

"It's beautiful", I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth. Is he proposing?

"Don't worry I'm not proposing. Not yet anyways", he winked," This is a promise ring."

"What are you promising?" I smiled, tears flowing freely.

"I promise to always love you. I promise to never treat you like I did last night. I promise that I will always protect you. I promise to always light your way in darkness. I promise that one day this will turn into an engagement ring. I promise, till the end of my days, you will be the only who owns my heart", he held it up to me," Will you please wear it and be mine?"

I nodded, smiling through my tears. He jumped up and smiled placing it on my left ring finger. It was gorgeous. It was a white silver band with a big turquoise diamond in the center.

"Oh, Draco, it's gorgeous", I gushed.

"My girl only deserves the best", he smiled and pulled me towards him.

"I love you", I smiled at him.

"I love you too", he smiled at me. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in tighter. This is everything I ever wanted and more. I was finally someone's.

* * *

"Oh Celestra", Pansy gasped at my ring the next morning at breakfast," It's beautiful."

"I know", I held my hand and swooned over it. It glittered so beautifully in the morning.

"An engagement _can't_ be far behind", Pansy smiled and drank her juice.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed," We are only 17."

"Celestra, that's how it works in the upper class wizarding world. Draco is, or was I should say, a very eligible bachelor. He, Blaise, even me are expected to marry young", she explained to me.

"What about love?" I gasped.

"Oh, of course we love the person we are with. We just have to marry young", she laughed," Like Blaise and I will probably be engaged after the school year. How would you feel being engaged to Draco? Even married to him?"

How would I feel about it?

"It's to soon to tell, but I think I would be okay with it", I smiled shyly," No. I would most definitely be okay with it."

"What would you be okay with?" Draco smiled at me as Blaise and him sat down.

"Showing everyone her huge rock", Pansy smiled and held out my hand to show Blaise.

"Woah mate! Way to break the bank", Blaise gaped at hit, holding my hand," How are you going to top that? Her engagement ring is going to need to be the size of the fucking moon."

Draco winked at me and I blushed.

"Alright class", I heard mum say as she walked around passing out papers. I was so hoping I got a good grade," A lot of you did great on your papers. Some not so much."

She came to my desk and placed my paper down.

"Excellent job Miss Marquee", she smiled. She didn't move away though. I looked up at her and I saw her eyeing my hand. Fuck. I forgot to take it off for her class. I tried to pull my hand under the desk, but she grabbed.

"What the hell is that?!"

* * *

**Please review! Only like one loyal reader reviews every chapter. Much love Beauty422! **


End file.
